Into the Future, and off to Mars
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: SELF INSERTED: They're Not Decsendants, James, Sarah, Henri, Mosses and Sarah's Parents themselves get Frozen in time and defrost in 23rd century where they become enroled in a space organization which will teach them aout the new world they live in.
1. The Frigid waters

**CHAPTER ONE**

**_July 1790_**…

It was a beautiful summer day as a galleon floated merrily across the Atlantic Ocean.

"Isn't this great?" said 18 year-old James Hiller, "The sun shining, the wind blowing in your face. Perfect Day to be at see."

"I agree with you whole heartily darling." Said 19 Year-old Sarah Philips/ Hiller.

That's right… it was strange but Sarah and James had confessed a about a year ago of their secret feelings for each other.

Even though James was sometimes cocky for her tastes… and Sarah was way too much of a snob with her Lady like ways.

They both had gotten quite used to it, and when they asked her Parents if they could marry… Elizabeth, and Samuel couldn't say No.

It was nice that their daughter had found someone to relate to. Someone who make her happy.

And James, as he never even knew what it was like to have real parents, they were more than delighted to let him become a part of the family.

James and Sarah were married 6 months ago and Sarah moved in with James to the new Print-shop they had just opened in New-York.

The Franklin's Descendants… it was called, as a memorial of their good friend, Dr. Benjamin Franklin who had passed away long before James and Sarah confessed their love.

The good Doctor was a loyal friend in truth, and a saint in James' heart. For he had left James an small fortune in his will for James to use in life.

James had moved to New York, but waited until he and Sarah talked it over before naming it.

James and Sarah hardly ever argued anymore, not even when it came to who had the better story for the paper.

James was also really helpful to her. He helped her fetch the water, do the laundry, dusting… All of it.

Sometimes, James even allowed Sarah to go to bed early if she was that tired, and he would finish up the duties for her.

But Today… they were taking a break from the whole thing, and on a well deserved holiday on a private Ship.

Sarah and James had been working really hard, so Samuel, and Elizabeth had invited them and two friends to join them for a two week cruise, and get away from it all.

Since James and Sarah decided they might never get another chance, they were delighted to join.

They had personally invited their two dearest friends, Henri and Moses to join them.

13 year-old Henri however was still getting used to the weather. "Ohh… I think I'm going to be sick." He said as he ran over and bent over the railing.

"Oh, Henri!" said Elizabeth, "That's the fourth time you've done that on this cruise."

"Now, now… Dear." Said Samuel, "You weren't always so up tight yourself on our honeymoon cruise."

Just the very memory of that made Elizabeth walk over to the other railings and be sick herself.

"And here I thought Ladies deprived of that stuff." Joked Moses.

**_That night…_**

After a full two servings of dinner, everyone decided to head off to bed, Samuel had checked the upper deck to see if the Captain was watching the helm… he was.

But little did he know… the Captain was actually half asleep already.

James and Sarah shared a special bed in one of the many rooms on the ship.

"Wow… First class really does have it's advantages." Said James, then he looked over tenderly at Sarah.

"But then again… it's not the same without that special someone to share it with." He said while stroking her long red hair.

Sarah snuggled into his arms and embraced in the warmth around them "I love you Mr. Hiller."

"And I love you… Lady Hiller."

Sarah giggled at that, her new title did take some time to get used to, but it was all worth the while if it meant being married to James.

They kissed each other goodnight, and snuggled right off to sleep.

**_The Next morning_**…

Something very cold and chilly tickled Sarah's forehead which shook her awake.

She looked around the room and saw that the walls were frosted, and the thing that tickled her was a snowflake. One of many dancing around the room.

When she saw that James wasn't there, she quickly got dressed and walked up to the deck and discovered that they were sailing through Icy Seas.

Ice bergs as tall as buildings. The remains of a few Sunken ships sticking out of the water.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" came her father's voice. Everyone was there fuming madly at the captain.

"W-W-what's…. Happening?" Sarah Chattered.

"I found this Lollygagging-Lay about asleep at the helm." Said Samuel, "And now, we're lost!"

"We are not lost!" protested the Captain.

"Oh yeah… then where are we?" asked Mosses.

"Somewhere North… or possibly very, very far South!" said the Captain.

"What's your latitude? What's your Longitude?" asked James. The Captain was backed into a corner by the gang of angry people.

"You said you could Navigate!" said Samuel.

"You said you sailed the world!" Said Elizabeth.

"You said you've survived worse than this!" Said Moses.

The Captain realized he would have to confess. "Well… I did do well with a D-minus as a sailor."

Everyone's mouths dropped at those words, all this time they had been sailing with a dummy.

"Uh… Excuse." Said Henri "But I think there's something else we should worry about."

"What is it?" asked Moses.

"…THAT!"

Everyone looked off the stern and saw a huge iceberg heading straight at them.

Samuel tried the helm but the rudder was frozen and couldn't shift as easily. "HANG ON EVERYONE!" he cried.

He managed to steer the ship over to the side a bit, but not enough, the Iceberg crashed into the ship and moved it on a slant.

The Captain was knocked out cold.

Everyone held on tight as the ship rocked about, but Sarah had lost her grip and went sliding across the slippery deck.

"SARAH!" cried James.

He ran after her and she just went over the side before James grabbed her by the arms.

"Help…. Help!" cried Sarah, "Don't drop me!"

James suddenly felt himself slipping, but he refused to let his wife go.

Samuel grabbed James from behind and Elizabeth grabbed onto Samuel. "Come on… PULL!" she squeaked.

But all their weight was just making them slip even further downward. Luckily Moses was strong and grabbed Elizabeth from behind.

"Well don't just stand there, Henri… HELP US!" he yelled.

Henri nodded and grabbed Moses in one hand and a dangling rope attached to the crows nest pole in the other.

"Come on… We can do it!" he cried.

At least this time they weren't slipping as much, but Sarah was still hanging over the frigid waters 20 feet below.

Suddenly… they looked on ahead, and saw a smaller iceberg coming right at them.

The Captain was still knocked out cold, and Henri couldn't let go of the rope.

The Ice got closer, and then hit the ship right into the middle knocking the stern down even further.

"I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!" cried Henri, and at that, the rope snapped, and all of them fell off the stern and into the icy waters along with Sarah.

They all jumped up high screaming and hollering for help, but it was no use. The captain couldn't hear them.

Suddenly, the icy waters began taking their effect.

"Ev-v-v-veryone…. Huddle c-c-close!" said James… "W-w-w-w-we'll… be… alright!"

They all managed to huddle into a huge group hug until they froze completely solid and became a part of the freezing world around them.

_**NEWS PAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT**_


	2. 500 Years later

**CHAPTER TWO**

**_ALASKA, 2290 (500 years later)…_**

Two skiers were having fun on the mountains. One was an old man in his late sixties, and the other was a twenty year-old young man… Me. "Careful when you go down that far, Mykan." Said the old man, "We don't want to get hurt."

I rolled my eyes up, "Grandfather, You worry too much." I said as I hopped off the ski-lift.

Me and my Grandfather we're the only ones on the mountain this fine day, as he booked the whole area to ourselves. My Grandfather was actually The Commander in chief for an organization known as WASP… which stood for… **_World Astronaut Security Patrol!_**

Being Astronauts in my family dated far back to my 6x Great-Great Grandfather, who was one of the first man to land on the moon in the early days of modern men. For many generations, we have had astronauts in our family, and our job was to explore the Universe in which we live in.

I had joined the WASPs when I was only 8 years old, and by now, I had risen to the ranks of a Captain. Of course I first went into Space when I was 18, but in all my years had even piloted a few missions on my own, with my Grandfather beside me of course.

But for today… My grandfather and I were taking a break from it all. My grandfather had taken such good care of me and raising me since my parents died, and I wanted to pay him back somehow.

I was still lost in my daydreams as I skied down the slopes, that I didn't see a huge snow bank up ahead… Until I plopped right over it and fell into the snow.

"Mykan…" said my Grandfather as he pulled me up out of the snow, "Are you all right, boy?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I picked up my broken skies, "But my skies aren't." Then I angrily stood up, "Dumb snow bank… TRIP ME WILL YOU!" I snarled and then I kicked it with all my rage. "OUCH!" That was way to hard to be snow, it was actually just an iceberg. That was dumb of me to kick it like that.

When I opened my eyes and looked back at the spot where I kicked the snow off the Ice, I saw a hand inside it.

My grandfather saw it too, and we began brushing off all the snow and soon we discovered that there were six people frozen in that thing.

One young man with yellow blonde hair in a ponytail. A shorter young man with Brown hair in a ponytail. Two ladies and a man with red hair, and an African American man.

"Wow… This is amazing." I said, "I wonder how long these people have been here?"

My grandfather checked them out, "Hmm… from the looks of all this ice… a Really long time!" he said.

We had no choice but to cancel the rest of our time off, and radio WASP to come and give us a hand.

_**Cape Canaveral, Florida**…_

Our team of experts did many tests on the people trapped in the ice, once we dug the ice out and got it back to base.

The scientists had determined that they were still alive in there, and it couldn't come at a better time. Lately, they had be working on an Unfreezing process for Cryogenics, and now we had a chance to test it.

"Alright… lets get to it then." Said Grandfather.

In the undergoes of the base, the huge berg of ice was placed on a special heating unit which slowly began to melt it away. Soon the ice was completely gone, but the people were still frozen stiff.

The first thing we had to do was strip off all their clothing. This way not only would it be easier to reanimate them, their clothes might even tell us where and when they came from.

As soon as they were all naked, one by one we passed each person into a tub of a warm liquid goop. Once the last person was in the tub, the machine slowly raised them out… and they began to move. Struggling to try and awaken, but they fell right back asleep.

The Unfreezing process was a success, they would live. Now all that remained was to clean them, and wait for them to awaken.

Meanwhile, my Grandfather and I were with the other scientists in the study lab where they were examining the clothing we had obtained from the people in the ice.

Sadly, not one of the outfits had explained us anything to what time these people came from... Until… I got curios at a golden locket that was around the red-headed girl's neck. It had a picture of the Red-headed old man on one side, and a year date on the other… **_EST… 1773_** .

"1773?" I said. "That was the time of the American Revolution."

"There's more sir!" said the scientist. "With all these scratches and marks on it, We estimate that this locket is approximately seventeen years-old."

Me and My Grandfather were amazed. "Why, This means that those people are from the year 1790, more than 10 years after the war ended." Said my Grandfather.

"Mykan… I think you've just made a discovery to keep us busy for a long time now."

Suddenly, the doors flew open and in came one of the nurses from the Sick-bay. "The people… their waking up." She said. My grandfather and I hastily rushed over to the sick-bay, and indeed, they were starting to wake up.

They were all wearing a small white bathrobe each, and were tucked each into a hospital bed, and wired to a bunch of machines which kept their heart-rates level.

The young man with blonde hair was the first to open his eyes and stare around this strange room, followed by the others.

Though still half asleep, the young man managed to speak up. "W… W… Where Are We?" he cried out.

My Grandfather approached him, "You are all here, at the World Astronaut Security Patrol, Cape Canaveral, Florida!"

All their eyes widened, at the way everything looked so different. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" shouted the red headed woman with a British accent.

A lot of other recruits in the room jumped at the pitch of her scream, and so did My Grandfather and I.

"Shouting is a temporary side-effect of the Unfreezing Process." Said the doctor in charge.

"WHAT YOU MEAN, UNFREEZING!" shouted the young boy with a French accent.

"The unit that unfroze you all." Said my Grandfather. "We know you all from the year 1790."

"What's the date today?" said the old man who was also British.

I showed them the calendar on the wall, "It's April 14th, in the year 2290. Our tests have proven conclusively, you've all been frozen solid for 500 years"

"2290!" the all cried at once.

"Oh man… now I remember!" said the African man, "We all were sailing through the North seas… and we all fell overboard."

Then I showed them a computer screen of what the world looked like today, and it was indeed different. There were buildings as tall as mountains, people riding in strange hovering crafts instead of on horseback. People wearing different outfits too.

Then men were all wearing uniforms without doublets, and instead of tri-corner hats, they were wearing what looked like ordinary caps, and the women around them were wearing white wind breaker blouses, skirts, with golden belts, and gloves.

This was utterly amazing.

_**NEWS PAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT**_


	3. Join the WASPs

**CHATER THREE**

A few days later…

The newcomers had enough strength to be permitted to get up, but their was just one problem. Even though we did save them all, the had entered a secret base for the World Security Patrol, and we couldn't let them leave. _Even if they didn't know a thing about what was going on around them_, they had been exposed to extreme secret stuff.

Besides… even if we were to let them go, to where. They had been gone for 500 years… things had changed. The one thing that hit them all very hard was everyone they knew and loved back in the Revolution were all gone.

The Adams'… The Ludington's… The Corbin's… Even President Washington himself had been dead for some time now. They were in a strange new world so advanced from that of their own, and the least we could do was help them grow accustomed to our time.

One thing for sure… James and Sarah had a feeling that they were both out of jobs as journalists, and their fears were indeed answered when they saw that clip I showed them. A place that makes more newspapers in a minute than they used to make in 10 years time.

After they had dressed back in their clothes that we handed back to them, cleaner than normal, it was time for introduction.

"I am Commander. Troy Tempest." Said my Grandfather, "Commander in Chief of the WASPs... and this is my Grandson, Captain. Mykan Tempest. He's the one who discovered your icy prison."

I tipped my cap to them, "Tell us your names, one at a time." I said.

Moses started from the end of the line. "My name's,_ Moses_!" he said with bravery.

"_Major. Samuel Philips!"_

"_Lady. Elizabeth Philips!"_

"_Henri Lebreve!"_

"_James Hiller!"_

"_Sarah Philips/ Hiller!"_

My Grandfather, Troy saluted to them all, "Now as you know we cannot responsibly let you out there into the world. Because… A: You have no idea of what awaits you out there... and B: You have seen things that were top secret, and legally we cannot send you out there even if you swear to secrecy!"

They all cast their eyes downward in shame. "And C: Because we have nowhere to go, and no one to turn to." Said Henri.

"Not necessarily." Said Troy. "According to our new bylaws these days… if you've been exposed to such secrets…" He paused and they all looked tensed. "… You are obligated to Join us!"

Their eyes widened, and even mine did too. "But… Grandfather, they can't just join the WASPs." I said.

"They can, and I'm afraid the must, Mykan." Replied Troy.

"But they have no idea what we do, they have no idea of anything of what's around them now." I replied. "I most certainly agree." Said Samuel, "This world is strange to us, and we have no knowledge of your ways."

"I still can't even remember what WASP even stands for again." Said Henri, "Let alone what they do."

Troy just chuckled. "The… World… Astronaut… Security… Patrol… and all around you out there will be explained to you during your adjustment programs."

"Adjustment programs?" asked Sarah. "You mean like a schooling session?"

"Pricelessly." Said Troy. "First thing… the day after tomorrow in the in the morning we are going to put each of you through a private learning session. Eight hours a day, you will have six hours for in class Future-studies, and two for Astronaut training."

I approached Sarah and her mother, "Oh, Lady. Philips, and Sarah, for the duration of the training, wearing those dresses is strictly forbidden." Both of them put their hands on their hips, "And just what are we supposed to wear?" asked Elizabeth. "In case you have forgotten… we don't have any other clothes to wear." Added Sarah.

"Oh, I have already thought of that." Said Troy, "Mykan… if you please."

"Yes, Sir." I said.

I told them all to follow me down the hall, and into a locker room were there were seven little lockers each with their names on the top. I handed them each a keycard and showed them how to use it. When they opened their lockers, inside were outfits that looked exact to the ones worn throughout the base.

Sarah and Elizabeth were given windbreaker suits like all the women around the base, **_(The Angel suits from CAPTAIN SCARLET)_** and the men were given uniforms much like the one I was wearing.

When they all came out from the change rooms, the outfits looked perfect on them, just in their sizes too. For we had studied their measurements while they were knocked out.

Samuel… since he was a qualified Major was already given his ranking back, but was not officially permitted to give orders.

"Come, Come, Darling!" Said Samuel. "Come out from behind there!"

"Oh this is so unladylike." Elizabeth moaned, "And I do feel utterly ridiculous in this suit."

"Now, don't be absurd." Said Samuel, "You look perfect."

"Perfect?... Perfectly foolish!"

Once they all fell in line, Troy began paced up and down so that each of them would hear what he had to say next.

"These uniforms must be worn at all times, with the fewest of exceptions, and you do have more outfits. Those Keycards will provide you access to your bed chambers and certified rooms." He continued on for at least 20 minutes before it all became clear, and they were lead to their bed Chambers.

Four private rooms… One for Moses, one for Henri, One for James and Sarah to share, and the last for Sarah's parents. They were also told to attend a black-tie gala being held in their honor, and where they would meet their instructors.

Their closets contained more clothing, including formal outfits, and since they didn't know how to use a Telecom yet, we arranged for them to be brushed and groomed well.

As Sarah stared at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel just a little nervous about this all. "Oh I haven't felt this shaky since our Wedding." She said to James who fix the bow-tie on his new tux.

"Well Sarah if you really think about it… that was way over 5 centuries years ago." He said. "But… now that you mention it… I'm a little nervous too."

"But… even if we don't make it through this. I do and will always love you."

Sarah's shyness faded into a smile. "Oh, I love you too James!" she said softly. They shared a soft kiss which was broken by the sounds of Troy's voice over an intercom.

"_All Personal report to the playhouse for the gala is about to begin!"_

"How does he do that?" asked Sarah.

"Never mind that." Said James as he extended his hand for hers, "Shall we Milady!" he said with a mock British accent.

Sarah giggled, and they locked arms together, "Of course we shall." She said sweetly, and they walked off together.

_**NEWS PAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT**_


	4. The broken heart

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The Play house was even bigger than what the Philips' ever held a ball or dress party at.

Most of the gang all took their seats with My Grandfather and I at the head Table, where once everyone had arrived we could being the feast.

On the way down the hall, Henri was walking like a perfect young Gentlemen from all the things the Marquis of France taught him.

He was so busy admiring all around him though, he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped right into someone, head by head.

"Oh, Pardon me… I am ever so sorry" she said in a French Accent.

Henri slowly looked up, and he couldn't blink his eyes while he stared at a beautiful young teenage girl about his height white beautiful long whit blonde hair French-braded.

She stared back at him in the same way, but then Henri helped her up, "Non… I am sorry." He said politely, and then walked off.

The young girl could swear that, that young man just spoke with a French accent too. "Such a polite young man… eh?" she said to herself.

When Henri arrived Moses whispered into his ear, "What took you so long… the speech is about to start."

Henri couldn't find the words to answer, but then again, he never even heard the question.

He was too busy thinking about that girl he had just met in hall. She was beautiful, whoever she was.

The last of the people walked in, and My Grandfather silenced the crowd and began his opening speech.

How to have our guests from the past to be here with us as new recruits, was truly a remarkable, and amazing experience.

In all the years that WASP has been apart of the World, and the World Security Patrol… this had never happened before, and might never happen again.

My Grandfather had also made it clear that he was heading on a Mission to Mars in few days, and would be gone for two years.

So he left the Base under my Command, and I was also to ensure that our guests got their study periods as planned.

"And now… it gives me pleasure to present our finest tutors who will aid our guests in the adjusting to our time." Said Troy.

He clapped his hands, and in walked five pretty Women, in their early twenties, and late teen ages.

Henri even recognized one of them as that French girl had bumped into in the hall.

I stood up and spoke for my Grandfather. "We call them the angels. The greatest in tutorial history, and training the WASPs ever knew."

"Ladies… Introduce yourselves." The Girls nodded and from oldest to youngest stepped forward.

A 22 year-old African America woman with short dark hair stepped forward. "I am, Magnolia Jones, but my code name is… _Melody_!"

A 21 year-old Japanese woman stepped forward. "I am, Chan Kwan, and my code name is… _Harmony_!"

A 20 Year-old British with long Strawberry blonde hair, exactly like Sarah's steeped forward. "I am Dianne Simms… Code name… _Rhapsody_!"

Another 20 year-old girl stepped forward. "I'm Karin Wainright… but just call me… _Symphony_!"

Finally the 17 Year-old French girl Henri had met stood forward, "I am Juliette Pontoin… But around here I am called… _Destiny_!"

It was made clear that each day, One of these girls each would teach one member of the People from the past, as they were experts in different subjects.

Harmony was great on History, and Mythology. Which would be the most important for their adjusting.

Melody taught science.

Rhapsody taught Geography, and Atstro-Navigation.

Symphony taught Physics and Astro-Physics.

Destiny would teach of the human body.

Finally, Astronaut training, would be taught by me.

Once everything was made clear, the feast had begun. There were waiters there to serve gourmet meals, but there was also a serve yourself buffet.

Neither one of the Past people knew what to try first, there were so many strange new foods they had never seen before.

But, regardless that didn't stop us from having lovely chats about our own personal ways.

Henri even told of the story of how he had once lied to British men about James and Sarah being engaged.

"You said that, and they believe you?" I asked. All three of them nodded and blushed in embarrassment.

As our conversations carried on, it eventually lead t the part where I had told them about my parents dying when I was little, and my grandfather took care of me ever since.

"It's rather, Lonely being what I am." I said with a frown.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, even though it would normally be improper for a Lady to do that, but that was way back then…

"Captain, I am Confused." She asked, "Don't you have a wife and children to take of?"

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow, "I… Beg your pardon?" I asked.

Now they all looked confused, "You mean… you're at the age of twenty and you aren't married?" replied Elizabeth.

"Of course not." I said, "Don't be absurd dear lady… I'm too young for marriage yet."

Sarah and James couldn't believe what they just heard, "But… but, shouldn't 16 be the age for a young man to think about marriage?" asked Sarah.

I smiled and shook my head, "My friends… you have much to learn." I said. "Sixteen is the proper age for possibly royalty, maybe… but not for the common folk."

"I must be at least the age of 22 before even considering of asking a girl to take my hand."

Everyone let their soup spoons drop into their dishes. "Man… that must bite hard." Said Moses.

"Captain, do tell me though…" said Samuel, "Have… you ever fallen in love before?"

I blushed of embarrassment, "Yes… I have, but I'd rather not speak of it."

"If you'll excuse me." I got up and headed for the restroom.

"Gee… he must really have been in love, and left broken hearted." Said Henri. For once, everyone agreed with him.

Sarah wondered, who he could possibly be in love with?

**_In my Private restroom_**…

I was sitting on my toilet with the seat down as I stared at a small chipped rock I always carried with me.

It was in the shape of half a heart, which was where it was broken, and it had the letters D, and S carved onto it.

The first girl I ever fell in love with had the other half that had my two initials on it. M, and T.

Wherever she was now, I wondered if maybe, she had forgotten all about me.

_**NEWS PAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!**_


	5. Lots of books, and excitment

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The Next morning… everyone was awakened at 4:00 am. It all them nearly an hour to get up and dressed as they never thought they'd have to wake up this early.

"Well I'm sorry." I said, "But if you're going to join us, you'll have to grow accustomed to our ways… and that includes early risings."

After partaking breakfast in the main ballroom, at 6:00 am, it was time for their first class to begin.

Harmony's class on History, Technology, and Mythology.

The room they studied in was unlike any of their old schools from back in the Revolution time… it was a plain white room with desks, bookshelves, and a big Computerized blackboard in the center.

Once they all took their respective seats, Harmony took her place at the front of the room.

"Now then… The course we are about to learn about is History." She said, "Since you are all from the time of the American Revolution, we will start from there and work our way to the present."

She handed them each a book that was all about the American Revolution, from 1773 to 1789.

They were to study each of their books and make notes on things they already knew of. Thereby narrowing it down in the lessons.

For the whole hour and ten minutes of the class, everyone had remembered quite a lot from their old time… even Henri remembered some of the old places he had been to.

When it was time to head to the next class, Harmony gave them three more books each, about the 19th 20th, and 21st centuries, and they were to study those books in that order.

Melody's classroom was slightly different from Harmony's, it was more like a college chemistry room from the early 21st century.

Henri couldn't believe all the strange stuff he saw in there, but he knew that he shouldn't touch it without knowing what it was first.

And that was one of Melody's first rules when she started the class, and provided them with instruction sheets to follow along with.

Sarah couldn't believe all the rules and regulations there were to follow in science and chemistry.

For the rest of the day, they went to each of the different classes and were giving more assignments to follow along.

Henri could hardly carry all his books because they were so heavy. Luckily my Class, Astronaut training, started out as an exercise program to whip them all into shape.

But we didn't anything to advanced yet… I too gave them a book to study.

"Man… even I wouldn't give out this much homework." Said Moses, "There's enough here to keep us busy for about a year."

"Well, whether or not we like it, we need this educational course." Said Elizabeth. "Even if it does seem difficult."

That's when James noticed Henri was trying to sneak a peak at his 21st century History book. "Henri… put that down!"

"Oh… do I have to?" he asked.

"Henri LeFevre… you heard what Ms. Harmony said!" said Sarah, "We have to start at the beginning… from the Revolution."

"But we shouldn't have to study too much on that… why we actually lived in that era."

"It makes no difference, Henri." Said Moses, "We may have lived in that time, but there was a lot still going on that we were never aware of."

"And in case you've forgotten Henri…" added Samuel, "We were frozen in time… things have changed dramatically!"

"I know it's hard on you, it's hard on all of us, but just have to get used to it… after all you can't learn history in reverse… it's confusing enough for heaven sakes!"

Henri gave in and went back to his Revolution studies.

By the end of the day, they certainly were exhausted, all those studies and assignments.

They were even shocked to learned how long I had to stay in school when I studied for this.

Unlike in the Revolution, you only have to stay in school for until grade 3, Now people stayed until grade twelve… that's 14 years in school… if you start in preschool that is.

Then you had to take up college and University if you wished to do certain things, and becoming an Astronaut was no excuse.

Elizabeth and Sarah were even more amazed when they heard that Being an Astronaut would mean becoming a soldier.

Normally Sarah would say "That's completely barbaric! Since when do Ladies of the United Kingdom become soldiers."

But knowing well that things have changed, she very well had no other option, and neither did her mother.

**_The Next morning_**…

It was a lot easier for them to wake up and get out of bed, but classes were delayed for a while because today was the big day…

My Grandfather was going to Mars… and this they had to see.

They did know of Space and things, especially Mars from way back then, but actually get there… How was it possible?

They joined me up on the control tower and I pointed out the window towards the launch pads.

"Sacre Blu'!" said Henri, "What is that thing with the red tower and white towers?"

I told them everything, about it being a Space-shuttle, and My grandfather along with his team were inside it and ready for lift off.

I couldn't explain too much to them, because I was busy helping with the launch, and besides, they'd learn all about it soon enough.

Luckily they did have smaller notebooks with them to jot down notes and things, just like James and Sarah did for the paper.

"_This is Shuttle Solar two, calling WASP control tower." _Came my grandfather's voice over the radio. _"All systems A-ok… ready for thrust check."_

I spoke into a microphone, "This is control tower… you have a green light!" I said. "Rhapsody… sound amber alert!"

"Yes, sir!" she said, and once she pressed the switch, a loud humming sound was heard everywhere.

"Amazing…" said Samuel, "We never had things like this back in the army!"

I checked the big countdown timer on the wall, "Attention all Personal… T-minus 5 minutes until lift-off and counting."

"Thrust check minus 30 seconds!"

"Angels… check power levels!" I said to the angels.

"Flame trench… A-ok!" said Destiny.

"Flame igniters… A-ok!" said Symphony.

"Liquid Oxygen loading valve… A-ok!" said Harmony.

"Rocket systems… A-ok!" said Melody!

"Navigational ports… A-ok!" said Rhapsody.

I checked the clock again. "Five seconds…" I spoke into the Microphone… "… Four… Three… Two… One… IGNITION!"

Everyone taking notes watching amazement as the Shuttle began spitting out fire and noise from it's bottom.

"Thrust level… Ten-million pounds and increasing." Said Melody.

"Come in Solar two… Come in Solar two!" I said. "You have a green light, prepare for launch!"

"_Thank you control tower." _Said Troy. _"Thrust… 20 million pounds and holding steady."_

"Good-Bye Grandfather… and Good luck."

"_Thanks Mykan… and Mykan do keep in mind that while your in charge while I'm gone… remember- -"_

"I know, I know… " I said, "don't so anything foolish unless it's critical."

Troy smiled… _"That's my boy!"_

Everyone awed at that expression and I blushed a bit, but we quickly turned back to our work.

"Stand by Solar two!" I said, and checked the clock. "Fifteen seconds… commencing final-countdown!"

"Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One… FULL POWER!"

The Two towers by the Shuttle moved aside as the Fire got bigger. "… Lift-off!"

The shuttle began going up just like the Dumb-waiter the Philips' had in their old home.

"Lift-off… A-ok." I said. "She looks good!"

"Altitude… Two-hundred thousand feet." Said Destiny, "Speed, 7.5 miles per second!"

"Wow… that's so fast!" said James.

About 5 minutes later, the Shuttle had left Earth's atmosphere and linked up with a special ship that looked like a Fugitive from Galaxy Quest.

My Grandfather and his crew boarder the ship and left it for the other men aboard it to bring it back to Earth, while their ship headed off for Mars.

I smiled the biggest smiled I had ever smiled, "Project: Mission to Mars… IS ON!" I cried happily.

Everyone jumped up and burst into applause, even the Past people joined us, though they were still unsure of what was going on.

Still… they were proud to be apart of it.

_**NEWSPAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!**_


	6. Life on Mars

**CHAPTER SIX**

One Week Later…

I had received word that my Grandfather and his crew had landed safely on Mars, and were establishing camp there.

I told him that we had retrieved the Shuttle and were cleaning it up already, readying it for it's next flight, which probably wouldn't be for a while yet.

Meanwhile… studying went on as scheduled.

Over the next Six months, The past people had already caught up to the early 18th century, and even mastered in a few ways of wisdom.

Sarah was good in History…

James became a wiz at Science and Chemistry…

Elizabeth became a natural of the human body and even studied a few medical text books while she was at it.

Some of us around the base even thought she should consider joining the Medical staff.

Henri became good at Astro Navigation in the Astronaut training, but he did lack a little when it came to driving.

Samuel… well even though it wasn't likely to ever come to mind, he seemed good at using our fire arms.

Lasers, Light Sabers… all that stuff.

And Moses was good at operating other types of machinery and equipment that we produced at WASP.

When I saw that the time was right, and that they had learned enough to give it a try… I had arranged field trips.

Rhapsody would take the Philips' and Sarah to London, for a few days. Melody would take Moses to Africa. Destiny would accompany Henri to France, and James would go with Symphony and Harmony to explore the sights of America.

They immediately jumped at the idea of going out there to explore the word of the year 2020.

_**Six months later**_

**_Somewhere on Mars_**…

A Martian rover from WASP was treading along the soil, inside were my Grandfather, and two of his men, Bob, and Chuck.

"Well that about completes our patrol, Commander Tempest" said Bob, "Once again nothing to report."

Troy shook his head, "But those signals we monitored at camp. They must have come from somewhere." He said, "Let's just look another 100 miles, and then we'll return to camp."

"Okay, Sir!"

**_Meanwhile on Earth_**…

It was Thursday October 14th, 2020… and all personal had gathered into the main ops room for a broadcasted message my Grandfather sent.

"_We don't know exactly… but there appears to be strange signals being admitted from a small crater on the far side of Mars."_

"_If our calculations are correct, we just may have established with evidence, that there is life on Mars… by the time you receive this message we should just be nearing the ridge."_

**_Back on Mars_**…

The Rover was crossing up the hill. Neither one of the men noticed, that they were being followed by another craft behind them.

"It should be just over this ridge." Said Chuck. They reached the top and gazed out the view port. "Will you take a look at that!"

There… in the distance… was a strange looking city. Rows and rows of strange, colorful, glowing buildings with highways and byways all over the place.

"Incredible… Simply incredible!" said Troy, "Lieutenant, give me a reading."

Bob checked his computers, "Terrain: Stable… Oxygen, and Gravity fluctuations: Negative."

"Well… that's something, at least we know we'll need our suits." said Troy.

Chuck's Radar screen suddenly picked up something. "Uh, Sir… This may sound hard to believe…" he said, "But I think were in trouble."

All three men checked the screen and saw two flashing dots. One was standing still, but the other was heading towards the center of the screen…. Which was their current position.

"Oh Good God!" cried Troy, "WATCH OUT!"

The moving dot turned out to be a small missile which collided into he rover and blew up the tractor wheels.

The men were rocked about inside, and each banged their heads on the controls knocking them all unconscious.

Too bad they weren't awake, or they see two funny looking creatures step into the rover.

They were green all over, had two huge goggling eyes, and spoke in a very strange language.

"_Yag'bulla bullap, Yob bolla bollap garr'anga!" _

"_Yag valla tor'hurrha!" _

They took out three strange sacks, stuffed one man each into them, and carried them off.

**_Back on Earth_**…

That night, James and Sarah were off duty, in their room together, studying for an exam in their history and chemistry lessons.

Both of them each helping each other in questions they just couldn't work out on their own in the opposite subjects.

The only thing was though, the exams weren't due for about a couple of weeks, and James and Sarah found it hard to study because… well.

Sarah lay in James' arms, savoring the taste of his lips against hers. "Sarah, come on…" giggled James. "We have to study, and I don't mean our bodies."

This only made Sarah tighten her grip around him, "Well, I don't care about that." She said tenderly, "We can study any other night, but we won't get to do this as much…"

James knew he was licked and surrendered to his wife… Only to be shaken off by the sound of the warning buzzers.

"I remember that sound," said James, "That's a BAD sound!"

Rhapsody's voice was heard over the intercom, _"Attention All Personal! This is an emergency code, all hands report to main ops at once!"_

James and Sarah changed back into their uniforms, and headed out the door where they met the others in the hall.

"Captain… what's going on?" asked Sarah as we all climbed into the elevator.

"I'm not sure…" I said, "But that alarm was admitted from M.O.D… Mars Observation Deck… there's trouble going on Mars."

**_Back on Mars_**…

My Grandfather had woken up in a strange room. A room that sort of looked like the inside of a huge palace.

Once his vision became clear again, he saw someone astonishingly beautiful before him.

A Half woman, half alien, and she didn't look a bit like the other aliens around her.

She had soft white skin, with a touch of green, Her long glossy Aqua green hair dangled playfully around her shoulder, she wore a beautiful sparkling gown.

But, My Grandfather was looking around for him two men, "Hey you there…!" he said, "Where are Bob, and Chuck?"

The Alien girl just stared at him with a concerned look on her face, and didn't say a word.

"Well why don't say something!" replied Troy, "Answer Me!"

"You're wasting your time, Earthman!" came a voice behind, "She cannot speak. None of her race know the luxury of words!"

"She is my slave… and You are my prisoner."

Troy turned around, and there sitting on a throne behind him was another alien life forum.

He looked sort of like the girl, but his skin all grey and green, and had horns coming out from his head. He also wore a tulle cape in back.

"Just… who are you?" asked Troy, "What is this place?"

The Alien stood up, "I am… Titan; Ruler of the Martian city of Titanica." He said. "I must congratulate you. You are the first Earthling to ever set eyes on the people of the Martian world!"

"It… it just seems so fantastic!" said Troy, "So there really is intelligent life out here… I can hardly believe it!"

"Believe it you will…" said Titan. "Just look around… 100 hundred feet of building… and all around us the might planet Mars."

"You see Earthman… there is no escape!"

Troy looked confused, "But why are you holding me as a Prisoner?" he asked. "I'm the commander in chief of the World Astronaut Security Patrol. Our job is to Investigate, not to fight!"

"Perhaps… but we shall soon find out." Said Titan, "Don't worry Earthman, you will be given a fair trial… Hmm, mm, mm, mm!"

**_News paper Scene Zooms out!_**


	7. Emergency!

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**_Back on Earth_**…

We all arrived in M.O.D, "What's going on?" I asked Symphony.

"Captain, there's a distress signal from Mars base camp" she said, "It's faint…. but readable!"

"On Screen!"

The Screen in the front of the room faded into a faint but visual screen showing one of my Grandfather's teammates on the other side.

"_Captain. Tempest… please come in!"_ said the woman.

"Tempest here." I answered. "What is the meaning of this? You were told only to call us in the line of emergency!"

"_This is an emergency." _Said the woman. She told us all the story of how Troy had discovered a Martian city.

I didn't actually want to believe her, but the moment they showed me their records and camera tapes… I was just bedazzled.

Even the Past people were amazed. "Sacre Blu… would you look at that!" said Henri.

"In all my years, I have never seen anything at all like this." Said Samuel.

It was also revealed that they lost their best equipment to Titan and the aliens, and that they had no hope of going offensive, not while he was holding Troy as a prisoner.

Suddenly, the screen began to fade out, _"Captain, we are losing your signal…!" _then it went out.

"Lieutenant… Lieutenant… Come in!" I cried.

Melody checked the stations. "Contact lost, Sir!"

I smashed my fist onto the board, "DAMN IT!" I growled. "I guess I have no choice… Ready a Helicopter, I'm flying to HQ!"

"Yes, Sir!" said Destiny. "Shall I page word to Lieutenant. Fisher to take over in your absence?"

"Yes, do that!" I said, then I cast my look to the past People, "Alright all of you… You're coming with me to HQ!"

Everyone exchanged confused looks, but realizing I gave a direct order, they all followed me to the landing pad.

Once we boarded the Helicopter, we took off in no time.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Moses.

"The Supreme Headquarters of World Security Patrol, London England!" I answered.

"How many World Security Patrols are there exactly?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh these many of them, one for each different type of exploration." I said. "My Grandfather and I run the Space division…"

"But there's also divisions for Exploring under the Sea, Under the Ground, in the sky… you name it!"

"And The Supreme Staff at W.S.P is the very Nerve center to them all, they command us!"

Right then, I suggested that they take this time to rest. It was 10:00pm in America, which meant it was almost dawn in England.

**_Meanwhile, on Mars_**…

Back in Titan's throne room, "And now Commander. Troy Tempest, Your trial will commence." He said.

He pointed over to a glass dome, where a puff of blue sparkling smoke floated inside. "Toyfule… our great Martian God, will decide your fate. He only is please around friends of our people."

"If he turns red at the sight of you within the space of _One Astro-Minute… _Then you have been proven to be our enemy."

"The Penalty…_ Death!"_

My grandfather sweat dropped, but kept his face straight as the trial opened.

The Blue Smoke remained blue as it gazed upon Troy, while at the same time, red liquid beside the dome was falling into a long tube.

"When the liquid fills that tube to the top, One Astro-Minute will have passed, and the trial will end." Said Titan.

As the liquid began to rise, the pretty Girl, who was named Marsha, she trembled in fear.

The liquid passed up to the first line on the tube, "One Quarter of an Astro-Minute!"

So far so good, the smoke was still blue. "Toyfule still looks upon you." Said Titan, and the liquid passed up to the second line. "Half an Astro-Minute!"

Suddenly, the smoke began changing color it turned purple, but then back to blue… that was close.

"Your luck still holds, Troy Tempest!" said Titan, and the liquid reached the third line, "One Quarter of a minute to go!"

Troy was sweating like a baboon, and Marsha was trying hard to fight the tears of fear streaming down her cheek.

"The trial is nearly over…" said Titan, but just before the liquid touched the top, the smoke turned Scarlet, and didn't switch back.

Titan stood up, "Commander. Troy Tempest, of the World Astronaut Security Patrol… you and your people have been found Guilty!"

"It is decreed that you are doomed to die! You will be taken to the main tower of Titanica, where sentence will be carried out.

**_Later on_**…

Troy, Bob, and Chuck were all tied into chairs in a massive elevator lift, with two of Titan's guards in the front, and Marsha behind them.

The men spoke in a soft tone as not to be overheard, "Some fair trial that was." Said Bob, "Troy, you get the trial and we all get the sentence."

"Don't worry, I'll think of a way out of this." Said Troy.

"Shh… Careful what you say." Said chuck, "There's one behind us too."

"It's okay, she can't talk!"

"Maybe not… but the point is… can she understand?"

The men looked and saw Marsha nodding her head, meaning she could understand… End of conversation!

**_Back on Earth_**…

We touched down at the base where the head man himself was there to greet us. **_General. Charles Gray, _**Commander in chief of W.S.P!

He was more than delighted to meet the people from the past, and that was part of the reason I had brought them there.

After being briefed on the situation on Mars, "It seems clear now of what we are dealing with." Said General Gray. "A whole race of creatures living on Mars."

"Some good, and some bad." Said Moses.

"Some to help, and some to fight." Added James.

As it went on, the only choice was to get any people from Mars One Base camp back to Earth as soon as possible.

"Captain. Tempest…" said Gray.

"Yes, Sir…?"

"I want you be in command of this expedition to Mars."

My eyes widened, "I… Sir… But I've only gone as far as the moon. How can I possibly make it to Mars without my Grandfather?"

"I have complete faith in you Captain." Said Gray, "We've been monitoring you ever since your first Space trip."

He motioned at the video screen behind us all which was showing images of me and Grandfather walking in space, and repairing a satellite.

"You're Grandfather knew what he was doing brining you up there, and your father was our best too." Said Gray. "You are the best officer we have, and if you won't do this for W.S.P… then do it for your Grandfather."

I thought it over and stared at the past people. They all nodded their heads in agreement with the General.

I stood proudly and saluted, "…I'll do it."

Gray smiled and saluted with me. "Now, there is just one little detail we must clear up." He said.

"As you know, this is an emergency rescue, and possibly a Kamikaze mission, therefore we have no time to locate any other qualified Astronauts to assist you."

Then heglanced over at the past people, "Which is why I am ever more than glad you all have come…" he said.

"What are you saying, Sir?" asked Samuel.

Judging by look in his eyes, we knew what he was thinking.


	8. Serious Training: The Boy, and Brunette!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"You can't be serious…" asked Rhapsody, "Sending them into Space? Have you and the General gone mad!"

"Rhapsody Angel… may I remind you how to talk to your Commanding Officer!" I said.

"I too thought of it the same when General. Gray had told me it was our best and only option."

"But Captain…" said Elizabeth, "We're not sure we're ready to head into the unknown."

"I agree…" Added Moses, "We barely just got accustomed to this Time and Age, but going… up there…!"

"There's still so much we have to learn. So much to do." Added Sarah.

"My Grandfather is in Danger." I said, "All I wish to do, is go out there and save him, but I cannot do it alone!"

They all began to see what I was talking about.

"I've been in many dangers before, and my Grandfather was always there to save me, but I can only call myself a true Astronaut if I'm willing to do the same."

"Now are you all with me…?"

The past people all shared looks of concern with each other, James saluted, followed by Sarah, Henri… and all the rest of them.

"We're with you all the way, Captain." Said Samuel.

I smiled and saluted with them. "Alright, lets get Solar two ready, I want to lift off in one week from today."

"Until then… we're going to have to change your study periods. From now on, you'll hit the books the first two hours, and then Heavy Astronaut Training for the rest of the time."

The all saluted, even though they knew they weren't going to like this.

Over the past week, they did get harder at work than ever before. They could barely keep up with it.

Especially all the exorcizing and warm ups I made them do for their Spacesuit, and Space-Walk Training, and to keep their strengths at fit point.

Sarah and her Mother were even amazed at their new found muscles they never thought they had.

The Spacesuits themselves, were nothing like Spacesuits that Man wore on the Moon.

They looked more like silvery shiny snowsuits. Each one had a different colored jacket that held the helmets in place.

_-The hours approaching, just give it your best_

_You got to reach your prime._

_That's when you need to put yourself to the test,_

_And show us a passage of time,_

_Were going to need a montage **(montage)**_

_Oh it takes a montage **(montage)**_

Next came simulations, most of which were for Henri. I had assigned him to be navigator.

See… the Space Shuttle was going to be our main departure from Earth, but it wasn't going to be our vessel for the voyage to Mars.

That job was for a different ship awaiting in dock at the World Space Station, orbiting the Earth.

In their studies, they had learned that it would normally Take six months just to reach Mars, because it was so very, very far away from Earth.

But this Ship, that was given the name STINGRAY, was larger, stronger and faster than the Shuttle, and could get us to Mars in exactly one Week, provided nothing went wrong.

_-Sure a lot of things happing at once,_

_With mind, everyone what's going on **(what's going on?)**_

_And when every shot you show a little improvement_

_Just Show it or it will take to long_

_That's called a montage **(montage)**_

_Oh we want montage **(montage)**_

Samuel, as he was a Major, was second in command to me on the voyage, but he was also going to be the leader of the assault forces if we needed to go into battle.

Elizabeth, Well she was assigned two jobs, One was helping our doctor in the Medical Quarters as a nurse.

The second was too help Sarah watch over the power lines, and make sure communications stayed active.

_And anything that we want to know, from just a beginner to a pro,_

_You want a montage** (montage)**_

_even rocky had a montage **(montage)**_

_**(Montage…montage)**_

Moses would be in charge of the Engine room, and boy, he couldn't wait to get started.

Finally, James was our Science specialist, to confirm all the strange things were may come across in Space.

_Anything that we want to know, _

_from just a beginner to a pro,_

_You need a montage **(montage)**_

_Oh it takes a montage **(montage)**_

Space walking seemed to be rather difficult for them. Learning how to control their movements without going all over the place.

Wearing a Diaper if they needed to answer Nature's call in Space, but easily… what frightened them the most… was a special movie called Mission to Mars that I showed them.

I picked one special scene to show them what can happen if you take your Helmet off, or any other parts of your suit if your in space.

There is no air, Space is like a giant Suction unit, and it's more than Fifty thousand Degrees below Zero up there.

If you take off your suit… who knows what's likely to happen to you. So they kept on Training and Training right up to our final night.

_Always fade out in a montage,_

_**Montage**_

_If you fade out, it seem like more time _

_Has passed in a montage,_

_**Montage**_

Launch was scheduled for 8:00 am tomorrow morning, and every had finished all their packing for the EXTREMELY long voyage.

I was sitting in the main Ops fingering my Rock shaped half heart, I was thinking about her again.

"Captain… are alright?" asked Elizabeth, but she could read me like a book, "You're thinking about her again?"

I turned an nodded… "I suppose I should tell you everything." I said. Elizabeth smiled and joined me up at the window.

_When I was Eight, it was my very first year at Space Camp. I was feeling rather shy because I didn't know anybody there._

_A lot of the other kids were some from my old elementary school, who made fun of me because I had no parents._

_One day, while I was on duty of washing lunch trays, and taking them in as they came through the door… I heard I young girl cry out. "Oh no… my hair clip…!"_

_That… that voice. It sounded so beautiful. I wanted to see who it was, but since I wasn't allowed to leave the room, I passed her hair clip back to her through the hole..._

"_Oh… thank you Kind sir." She said to me. I could tell from her voice, she must be British._

"_Awe, it was nothing." I said back to her. The girl giggled a little bit, but she didn't ever run off until I came up from my shift… that was when we first met Face-to-Face._

"It's a wild theory, Captain…" said Elizabeth, "But that girl sounded like she could have been Rhapsody."

I shook my head, "No… it couldn't have been her." I said, "Although she did look like her, and sound like her… the Girl I met was a young Brunette!"

_She had long Brown hair… not Red hair._

_She sure was pretty, and she thought I looked rather nice looking too. The only problem was, I couldn't ask for her real name._

_At Space Camp, we were given codenames, and were to use them during on hours._

_I was… Captain Scarlet!_

_And her name… was Lieutenant Rhapsody._

_From that moment on, we kept on running into each other at lunch time, because boys had to stay on their own camp side, as well as the girls stay on their side._

_Regardless, some of the kids were starting to make fun of us, and saying that we were in love or something._

_I don't know why, but I almost believed them. I was growing fond of that young girl._

_When it cam time to go home, and we knew we wouldn't see each other again… the young girl and I had been working on a project together._

_We carved our first initials into a small rock that looked exactly like a heart, we then split the rock down the middle and kept the opposites initialed side of them heart._

_This way, wherever we went, we knew we would always be with each other in spirit and amongst the stars. _

"This little rock is all I have left." I said, "Sure the 'D' and 'S' are Rhapsody's initials… **_DIANNE SIMMS…_** But we first met in college… so it can't possibly be her."

Elizabeth felt sorry for me, but I told her it was okay, I was used to being left out of things.

And Speaking of things, we had to get to bed… Launch was scheduled tomorrow at Eight am, that was only hours away.


	9. Lift off to Adventure

**CHAPTER NINE**

_**On Mars…**_

It was the Day of my Grandfather's execution, and he and his men were once again tied to chairs with two aliens in front, and Marsha in the back.

Marsha couldn't stand anymore of this. Unlike Titan and the others, she was a peaceful Alien, who saw humans like my Grandfather as friends.

While the Aliens had their backs turned, Marsha walked over to Troy's chair and fiddled with the ropes.

"Oh, Great… don't tell me she's going to tie these ropes any tighter now?" said Troy.

"Say… she's not as sweet as she looks!" said Bob.

Suddenly, Troy didn't feel the ropes getting tighter, but in fact looser. "Boys…" he whispered, "Listen to what I say, don't react…

"…_She's Untying me!"_

Soon Marsha began untying Bob and Chuck, but they kept their hands behind to look like they were still stuck.

"Guess, she wants out of here too." Said Chuck, "We may as well take her with us."

"Right… if we can get out of here!" added Bob.

The two guards turned round, but thinking that the men were still strapped down, turned their attention back to driving the lift.

"Now... here's what we do." Whispered Troy.

After the plan was explained, it was set off. Marsha got the Aliens attention by tapping on the wall.

"Garrunaga Kabuko?" the Alien asked in his ugly voice, and Marsha pointed over to Troy.

The Alien moved in closer, but as he did, Troy quickly kicked the Alien down, and grabbed his weapon.

The other two Aliens turned round. "Drop your weapons!" yelled Troy, and the aliens did so.

"Thanks, Marsha… we couldn't have done this without you!"

**_Meanwhile on Earth_**…

Solar two was ready for launch, and the time was 7:32 am, less than 30 minutes before lift off.

The Angels finished helping James and Sarah into their heavy spacesuits, which was promised not to be at all that heavy.

In fact, James even liked the way Sarah looked in that silvery slick outfit, made her looks as though she were more flexible. The only big problem was, Sarah's Hair was much too long to fit into her helmet alone.

So she had three choices, Either they crop her hair, Braid it up as tight as it would go, or she would have to wear a Balaclava in her helmet and stuff all her hair inside.

She chose the Balaclava, because her hair sometimes hurt her head a little when it was braided up too tight, and both she and James didn't want her to cut her lovely long hair.

Their vests were attached to their suits, and they didn't have to put on their helmets just yet.

"Well Sarah…" said James, "We've been on many great adventures together, but none ever as exciting as this!"

"I agree with you entirely James." Said Sarah as she zipped her space gloves onto her sleeve cuffs, buts she was trembling a bit.

She tried to hide it, but James could read her like the papers they used to write together. "It's okay Sarah…" He said drawing his wife into a tender hug, "I'm nervous too!"

"Thank goodness we'll all be together this time." She said softly into his ear.

Just then, the flight directors voice was heard over the intercom. _"Attention… all Astronauts will proceed to the railing car bay. All Astronauts proceed to railing car bay!"_

James and Sarah picked up their Helmets and headed off together. _"It's time…"_ they both thought proudly.

The Railing car was the main transport to launch site, five miles away from the base, and a lot of people waved to us as we past.

Henri however was trembling worse than Sarah was. "Scared, Henri?" I asked.

"Oui… a little." Said Henri.

"Oh that's alright… I felt the same way before my first Launch!"

"What exactly was it like?" asked Moses.

I turned Pink, "I…uh… Don't really remember." I said, "I was so scared that the rumbling knocked me into a deep sleep…"

".. Almost even sent me into a coma!"

The team all swallowed hard, and their breathing became heavier when we reached the launch pad and they saw how huge the Shuttle really was.

"Above my word…" said Samuel, "Look at the size of that thing!"

"Careful with those words, Major!" I said, "To some of us… that thing is a beautiful Lady!"

"A Lady…?" asked Elizabeth.

"It's an Astronaut thing." I said, "I'll teach you all about that!"

Right now, we had other things to take care of as we heading into the huge elevator and rode up to the shuttle doors.

I guided everyone to their respective seats, and we were all helped into our helmets.

_"Can everyone hear me good?"_ I asked. They all saluted to me.

"Good, now until we make it into safe orbit, Helmets are to STAY on, and Seatbelts fastened until I give the order that they be removed!"

Everyone understood entirely, and with that, it was only a few minutes more.

Right before the Technicians had shut the hatch door… "Wait… Stop… Just a minute!"

It was Rhapsody, "What are you doing here?" I asked, _"You should be back in the control tower."_

Rhapsody caught her breath, and handed me a small wrapped box, "I… I want you to have this, Captain." She said almost sounding nervous.

"It's my Lucky charm… I'm not really superstitious, but please take it with you!"

I did take the box from her, but there was just no time to open it, but I did hand her my lucky charm, but she didn't have time to look at it until she got back to the control tower."

"_Attention all personal… we are at T-Minus Five minutes and counting!" _said the Man over the intercom.

"Alright… let's go over the check list!" I said. "Engines…?"

"Go!" Said James and Sarah

"Systems…?"

"Online!" said Samuel and Elizabeth.

"Naves…?"

"Check!" said Henri and Moses.

I smiled, "Control tower, Solar two is ready for lift off and awaiting further instructions; Switching over to automation!"

"_Solar two, from control tower!"_ Said Lieutenant. Fisher, _"You have a green light; Prepare for Launch!"_

"Lift off… in T-Minus Ten seconds!"

The Engines roared to life, and the rocket began shaking all over the place. "Here We Go!" I said, "HANG ON EVERYONE…!"

"_5… 4… 3… 2… 1… LIFT OFF!"… _The Rocket started going up, and cleared the tower.

Inside, we were all shaking about like being caught in a tornado. "OHH… I… JUST… HATE… BLAST OFF!" I whimpered.

"OHH… I… THINK… I'M… GOING… TO… BE… SI-I-I-I-I-I-ICK!" cried Henri

"I… KNEW… THIS… WOULD… BE… FAST!" cried Samuel.

"BUT… NEVER… THIS… FAST!" added Elizabeth.

Only James, Sarah and Moses actually seemed to be enjoying in. Hooting on as if they were at a 20th century fun park.

As the shuttle went out of eyesight, Rhapsody looked at the lucky charm I had given her, and gasped. I had given her that little rock I always carried, but that's not why she gasped.

"This… this rock." She whispered, "I don't believe it!"


	10. Let's go to Mars

**CHAPTER TEN**

The Rockets had fallen away, and we started to slow down. James looked up through his window. "Oh, my God1" Soon he was joined by the rest of the gang. "This is Space." cried Henri. "Of course it is only the begginning part of space, I can;t wait to outer-space."

"My... Space… is so… Beautiful." Said Elizabeth.

"Look at all the stars." Added Sarah.

I chuckled under my breath. "It's got many more than just all that." I said, "But right now we have to do our checklist for link up."

"Link up?" asked Henri, "With what?"

I pointed on ahead and there was world Space-Station coming into view, and docked alongside it was STINGRAY! A mighty, super-ship much larger than any shuttle, with all the equipment I used to see in science fiction shows.

"Sac re Blu… is that our ship?" asked Henri.

"Yes indeed." I answered, "Took my Family nearly 20 generations to build and mass produce."

We docked on the Space Station, Where Admiral. Harriman Nelson, in charge of the division was there to greet us, and his men help us out of our Spacesuits and we changed back into our uniforms.

I saluted to him as he knew my Grandfather very well in the old days of space travel. "Long Time no see." I said.

Nelson saluted back, and then greeted each member of my crew, but he also had good news, and bad news.

My Grandfather had escaped Titan, and made it safely back to his base camp, the problem was… While holding him prisoner, Titan's goons came a made a mess of things.

My Grandfather and his crew were trapped on Mars with no way out, unless we got there as fast as we can.

"So basically we should just head off for Mars and bring back any survivors?" asked Moses.

"Well, yes…" said Nelson, "However, we did receive a message from Titan. Saying he knows of our attempt to try and get to Mars."

"So… Basically, Titan Knows that we are coming, and he'll try to stop us." Said Samuel.

"Yes… there is but one option e do have." Said Nelson. He pressed a switch which showed us all a projection of STINGRAY.

"Titan knows of our attempt to try and make it to Mars, but he is unaware of how we are to get there."

"He has no knowledge of STINGRAY, and therefore it is our belief that as long as you use STINGRAY, Titan cannot detect you by any means."

"A Trojan horse type maneuver." Said James, "Sneaking into Titan's territory while he doesn't know it."

"Correct. Lieutenant." Said Nelson. "Any questions?"

"Yes…" I said, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning at 08:00 hours." Said Nelson, "We will update the mission plan today and give you all the natural refinements you'll need."

We all were dismissed to get some breakfast, and then we got hard to work with out plans.

**_Meanwhile on Mars_**…

Titan was sitting in his throne room in a very, very bad mood. "It is an outright scandal." He growled.

"My slave, Marsha is now in the hands of those cursed Earthlings, and what's worse there are more on the way."

"With no way of detecting their vessel, I will be a sitting Earth duck. I must ask Toyfull to what can do about this."

He walked over to that blue smoke and knelt before it. "Oh… mighty Toyfull… I the great Titan, ruler of Titanic seek your wisdom."

"As to what means shall I find a way to dispose of my enemies?"

Toyfull, since he couldn't talk, flashed some picture of Animals falling into traps on Earth.

"Ah yes… why did I not see it before." Chuckled Titan, "I may not be able to find them, but I know what can take them by surprise. Hmm mm, mm, mm, mm!"

**_Meanwhile, at base camp_**…

The Shuttlecrafts that my grandfather and crew used to transport down to Mars were structurally in tact.

"How does it look?" asked Troy.

Chuck came out from under the computer console. "It's no use, Sir." He said. "The computers are Fried."

"These wires have been completely burned." Added Bob, "Titan sure must've been mad at us for Taking Marsha away."

"Well it's a lucky thing we did too." Said Troy, "With her on the team we just may have a better chance in fighting against Titan."

Marsha nodded.

**_Meanwhile, back at the Space Station_**…

That night… Henri was sitting in the observatory with a lace Handkerchief in his hand… No he wasn't crying, if anything he was smiling at it.

Moses came in "What's that you got there, Henri?" he asked.

"This? Oh it's just a Handkerchief, Destiny Angel gave to me before we left." He answered.

Moses could tell by the look in Henri's eyes that something was going on with him. "Hey, Henri… it might sound crazy, but I think you're feeling going for her."

Now usually when someone was told something like that, they'd try and cover it up… Hide it, but Henri, as a French boy, he didn't mind.

"I guess I've inherited the French ways… Lucky in love." He giggled, "Oh… but I do wish the Marquis could have seen me now."

Moses knew exactly how he felt. He walked over to Henri and sat down "I miss all my friends too Henri." He said. "We all miss them."

"But you know Henri, they really are watching us."

Henri looked up all confused, "I don't understand." He said.

Moses told Henri to look out at the stars. "When I worked for Dr. Franklin, he told me the same thing he told James."

"The great people of the past are looking down on us through those stars, even our loved ones who can't be with us are among them."

Henri looked out into Space, and he actually believed Moses. He could feel the presence of everyone he missed there.

"So if ever you feel Lonely, or just alone…" replied Moses, "Remember… that they're up there to guide you, as are we."

Henri smiled, "Thank you , Mon ami." He said, "I will remember that well."

He looked down at his Handkerchief, _"Destiny… Mon petit Cabbage… I will do this, for you."_

**_The Next Day_**…

After being given a Massive tour of the mighty Spaceship-Stingray, Admiral Nelson lead us all up to the Bridge.

"If you will all take your positions." He said.

My position, as Captain, was the big Chair in the cent of the big round room.

Samuel, took his position at the consoles stationed just to the right of my chair.

Moses was down in the Engine room and already had the systems started. All that was needed now was for someone to start them up.

That was Henri's job, and his controls were off to the left of me, but we weren't quite ready for cast off just yet.

Sarah and James took their positions at the panels on the right side of the room.

Sarah already powered the communication line, and even wore her own headset.

James was calculated all his equipment and keeping them all in check for any scientific Phenomenon we would come across in space.

Finally, Sarah's mother. Well, Elizabeth was a Paramedic on the ship, Dr. Edward Fawn didn't require her down in the medical quarters at the moment.

So she stationed herself at the panels ahead of Samuel's controls. "All systems armed and ready to go, Captain." She told me.

I smiled and then turned on the auto frequency. "S.S.1 from Stingray…" I said, "System check completed and double checked; Permission to depart base."

"_Admiral. Nelson, here."_ He said over the radio, _"Permission granted… At this point Captain, there's little more for any of us to do except wish you all… Bon Voyage."_

"Thank you, Sir. Tempest, out." I turned off the radio. "Well…. Lieutenant. Lebreve, you heard him. Take us out."

Henri turned and saluted, "Aye, Aye, Captain." He said. " 'ere we go… _Troi… Deux… Une_… IGNITION!"

He pressed on the switches and the Ship roared to life as we all strapped ourselves in tight.

Henri then grabbed hold of the two joysticks on the sides of his chair, and gave one of them a gentle push, and the ship started to move forward.

Before long, We had cleared the station and began on our long voyage for Mars.

We all shared a joyful cheer for our perfect departure.


	11. If all goes well

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The crew, the staff form medical quarters, Moses fellow engineers, and myself were having dinner in the lounge.

Our meals were given to us automatically by a computer called, FIDO _(Food… Intelligence… Dispensing… Officer)._

He was programmed to Synthesize and dispense all our food that we ordered from his electronic Menu, and could speak with his own stimulated voice.

"_How are you enjoying your steak, Captain. Tempest?"_ he asked me.

"I'm really enjoying it." I answered, "Just as I like it too… Thick, juicy and rare, with a lovely baked potato on the side."

"_You are most welcome." _said FIDO, _"My food synthesizers have also been programmed to dispense food for our newcomers to try as well."_

James looked up from his plate of spaghetti and meatballs. "You sure did…. Taste's great." He said kindly.

Sarah was sitting beside him and enjoying a crisp green salad with all the natural dressings.

Her mother was enjoying her dish of assorted hard boiled eggs.

Moses was having a roast beef sandwich on rye.

And Samuel… _"Are you enjoying your lentil soup Major Philips?" _asked FIDO.

Samuel closed his eyes savor the warm taste, "… Just like mother used to make." He said sounding all blurry.

The soft sound of James and Sarah's giggling snapped him out of it, and he put his serious face back on.

"Captain, I also need to know." Replied Samuel, "What would happen if our supplies were to run low on our voyage?"

I put down my fork and swallowed my steak. "Well it's very simple…" I said. I pressed a switch on the table which turned on a holographic screen.

"As you all know, with our present course and speed, we should reach Mars in approximately 168 hours from tonight."

"However, there have indeed been incidents in the past involving a short of supplies on voyages, so we at WASP have established this…"

I zoomed the picture in closer to Mars, and showed them a small module orbiting Mars.

"This is the WASP's Re-supply Module, or R.E.M.O as we call it. It went into Mars orbit three years ago and has been sending emergency supplies back up supplies to troubled voyagers."

"As long as the R.E.M.O is there… we'll be just fine, but we may need to re-stock it up once we reach Mars."

"You mean if we reach Mars." Said Elizabeth.

"Oh we will get there alright." Said Henri, "The Astrogaiter has been programmed and it is well on course."

Everyone shared a smile.

We all went to bed after dinner, we had a tough day ahead of us, but Henri and I did double check the Astrogaiter on Henri's controls, and Moses decided to stay up a little longer and check over the engines.

What nobody noticed, was one of our other crewmates sneak onto the bridge after hours and set himself down at Henri's controls.

He tried the joysticks, but Henri had locked in a special code so only he could operate the steering.

"Do they honestly think that will stop me?" he said sinisterly under his breath. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a few small pebbles.

He placed the pebbles each at a different corner of the bridge, pulled out a strange gun, and fired a beam of light on the pebbles causing them to grow bigger and heavier.

"There… that should do it." Said the strange man as he pressed a watch on his wrist and his body began to change… he was really an Alien.

"Agent X-2-0, calling Titan on Mars; Mission accomplished. With these heavy rocks on board they should drift off course."

"_Excellent work X-2-0." _Said Titan over the radio, _"You have also taken care of any hope they have of retracing their systems?"_

"Oh, Yes Mighty Titan… they never find a way back to their current position, and even if they do…"

He pulled out a pair of wire cutters. "If they so much as even try to activate the systems, they are in for a nasty surprise."

"_Well done Agent." _replied Titan, _"We are transporting you back here effective at the end of this speech… Titan, out!"_

A small hum of light surrounded X-2-0's body and he vanished into thin air, while at the same time, the ship was tilting off into another direction.

**_Meanwhile, On Mars…_**

My Grandfather and his crew had finished their dinner, and most of them had turned in for the night.

They may not have gotten the shuttles working again, but they at least were able to set up force fields around the base camp, so Titan's men couldn't even try to try and get in.

This did mean that Marsha was safe, as well as Troy, but it changed nothing. They were all still trapped on Mars defending against hostile creatures.

At least with Marsh by their side, they wouldn't run out of supplies, all Marsha had to do was fertilize the Earth Vegetation Troy brought with him from Earth.

This way, the plants would never die, and in fact, keep on providing the crew with oxygen and food… not a bad arrangement.

Troy also had learned that Marsha was all alone. Even though she couldn't speak, she was able to tell him through sing language that Titan killed her family and she was the only survivor.

"That Titan…" said Troy, "If I ever get my hands on him again, I'll tear him apart and put him back together inside out."

Marsha however was looking at a picture of Troy and me. "Oh… that's my Grandson, Mykan." He said. "He's sort of like you in every way."

He told Marsha that he was the only family that I had left since my parents died, and I've been having it hard in life too.

But Marsha actually kept starring at me in the picture with a small twinkle in her eyes… _'Handsome… so Handsome." _She thought.

Troy didn't have to be able to hear her thoughts, he knew what she was thinking.

Troy then looked up into the night skies of Mars, _'Don't worry Mykan, I'll find a way to come home soon.' _He thought to himself.

With all that out of the way, he decided to turn in himself. He still had work to do the next day.

He and his crew may have been trapped on Mars, but that didn't mean they still couldn't maintain their sanity by trying to work out how to get off the planet.


	12. Weightless wonders

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The Next morning, the people at the World Space station were shocked to see the latest results.

"What's going on?" asked Admiral Nelson.

"Sir, we have a problem with STINGRAY'S flight profile… it is now negative." Cried one of the officers.

Nelson nearly flipped his cap, "Well can we call them on the radio?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not, Sir; they're out of radio range, we can't even relay them a playback message."

Nelson didn't like this at all. Especially seeing as how except for me and the Past People, everyone else on the entire crew was a machine.

He picked up the radio and relayed a message to WASP on Earth, who also were aware of STINGRAY'S course. "Have you located the problem?" he asked.

"_Roger… we've been working on it." _Answered Lieutenant Fisher. _"Our computers tell us that there's close to Five-hundred pounds excess weight aboard; it has altered the flight pattern." _

Everyone tried and tried to change the Ship's course, but the controls were not effective, and then things went from bad to worse.

"_W.S.S; we must try to initiate immediately course change." _Cried Rhapsody, _"According to the tracking stations… STINGRAY is heading directly for a Massive Meteor Swarm."_

**_Meanwhile_**…

_**Captain's log: Mission date, 1, 08:34 am…**_

_**We've come to the end of the first 24 hours of the voyage, and all are in good health.**_

_**As of this moment we have no idea of what may be happening on Mars, or even if my grandfather is still alive.**_

_**Nonetheless, our mission is not to battle offensively, or to retreat. Our mission is, and will always be to Investigate.**_

_**End Log…**_

After breakfast, I was on my way up to the bridge, and was greeted by Samuel and Elizabeth along the way.

We decided to walk up together, as we got into the elevator, I pressed the button and the ship started rocking about and the warning buzzer sounded as red lights danced along the walls.

Elizabeth and Samuel slid into the wall, and I fell over top of them. "Wha… What's happening!" cried Elizabeth.

"We've got to get up to the bridge!" I cried out as the lift started to move.

The three of us got onto the bridge to find Henri already there surrounded by sparking wires, then we saw the problem.

"METORS!" cried Henri.

Metros hitting the ship from all sides, and causing many of the power systems to short out.

"Help me!" I said grabbing the fire extinguishers. Samuel helped me cool down the sparks. "HENRI SWTCH CURCUTS… GET US OUT OF HERE…!" I cried out.

Henri got his controls, and managed to get the ship to safety. "It is okay now, we are out of it."

Soon, James Sarah, and Moses joined us up on the bridge. They were just as shocked when they that we hit a meteor storm.

"That was even worse than tidal waves hitting the Galleons in the Boston Tea party." Said Sarah.

She James and Henri were staring outside the view port. "Where's Mars?" asked James.

"It's out there… Somewhere." Said Moses.

"Gee it looks like we are standing still." replied Henri.

"We're off course… we don't know how far yet." Said Samuel. "The Captain's trying to determine whether or not we should turn back for Earth."

His wife nodded, "What I want to know is… what on Earth set us off course?" she asked.

"These...!" I answered showing them all the boulders.

"Where in the world did those bad boys come from?" Asked Moses.

"Not Earth… Mars!" I said, "I've studied this rock before, it's Martian rock alright."

"This was obviously no accident." Replied Samuel, "Somebody placed them here deliberately… and I'll bet it was either Titan, or one of his men."

"We, can't be sure of that." I said, "But one thing is for certain. It was these rocks."

"According to my calculations…" said James "Our payload was calculated to a fraction of an ounce."

That was definitely the answer, without the rocks on board we would have avoided the Meteor Storm automatically.

That didn't matter much now, the real trouble was finding our position. Unfortunately the Meteors did some heavy damage to us, and our vector tapes which recorded our traveling were damaged.

Moses took a look at them, "Well… I can fix them, but I'll mean shutting the gravity off for a while." He said.

James, eyes lit up, and so did Sarah and Henri's. "We are going to be weightless?" he asked.

I smiled "Indeed we are. You might as well have a little fun while at it."

"Ready…?" asked Moses, I gave him the thumbs up as we all held onto our seats.

Moses clicked the switch, and… Sarah's long hair began dancing up over her head as did James and Henri's hair. Everyone shared a giggle.

Sarah then took off her headset, let go of the console, and let the weightlessness gently carry her upward.

"Say, this is rather fun." She giggled as she pirouetted in midair. She looked down at James and smiled, "Come here, darling… and join me."

James couldn't resist to that soft voice, so he let go of the chair and floated up to his wife.

Sarah's parent's shared a soft laugh as James and Sarah pretended to dance the Waltz up there.

"My word… that looks like fun." Said Elizabeth.

Samuel held out his hand, "Shall we dear?" he asked like the Gentlemen he was raised as. His wife blushed and winked her eyes.

Soon my we all were enjoying the excitement of being weightless. "'Ey, watch this everyone." Said Henri as he began to flip over three times straight.

Everyone applauded. "Not bad, Henri." I said, still in my chair. "You'd make a fair athlete."

Sarah glanced over at Samuel, "Father, can you try that?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know…" said Samuel sounding a little shy, but he decided

"What the hey…"

He reached up, tucked down and rolled, slowly, but he did it. "Oh my…" he groaned while holding his back, "I think I just hit an air pocket!"

We all shared a small laugh…

It wasn't much longer before they all were told to go back down before Moses reactivated the systems.

"There… everything's all set." He said.

"Are the tapes repaired?" I asked.

"Clean as a whistle, skipper." He answered, "Just need to fire the systems back up and we'll be A-Okay!"

However… Neither Moses nor any of us, or even the computers detected a cut wire in the jump starter.


	13. We're Lost!

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**_On Mars_**…

Titan was watching the whole thing on his video screen, and chuckled to himself. "Excellent… the moment those systems are started, all their hopes will become lost."

"Your plan still bewilders me, mighty Titan." Said X-2-0, "If you really want them all destroyed, why not shoot hem now instead of going to all this trouble."

Titan's green face curved into a scowl. "X-2-0, you have the brain of an Earthling at some points." He growled, "My plan is simple…"

"I will first set STINGRAY off course and beyond help, then if the other half of my plan goes to pass… I should have Mykan Tempest as my prisoner."

"Then that will force his grandfather back into the open… and I will have it all."

"I will have the Earthlings as my prisoners… Marsha as my slave once again… and the Mighty Spaceship STINGRAY as my royal yacht, the vessel I'll need to conquer the Earth."

X-2-0 grinned, "Oh, what a Master Plan." He complimented.

**_Meanwhile, on STINGRAY_**…

_**Captain's Log: Supplemental…**_

_**We have just come to the end of our long awaited repairs to the Ship's configuration systems, and our preparing to jumpstart the systems with the hopes of locating our position.**_

_**If all goes well, which we hope… then we may have a chance to either make it back to Earth, or continue straight on towards Mars.**_

_**We would all hate to think of the results if all went haywire!**_

_**End Log!**_

Everyone was seated up on the bridge going over their program-checklists one more time… all signs were green.

"_We're clear to go…" _ said Moses over the radio, _"Ready on your words, Skip."_

Everyone turned to me and nodded, showing that they were ready. "… Fire away." I said.

Moses breathed with confidence and pressed the switch, but instead of the systems starting… THEY WENT HAYWIRE!

The Ship twisted and turned all over the place. The systems were sparking like crazy, and the lights in the ship were dimming.

Sarah and her mother screamed blue murder as they fell out of their seats, as smoke started oozing out from their consoles.

Suddenly, Henri heard a beeping sound escaping form his steering screen. "We are going into a Hyper drive!" he cried. "WE'RE OUT OF CONTROL!"

The ships engines gave a huge burst of energy, and STINGRAY began ZOOMING OFF into the unknown reaches of Space.

"_I found the Problem!"_ shouted Moses over the radio. _"EVERYBODY HANG ON!"_

"…TO WHAT!" snapped Samuel.

Moses jammed hard on the engines, casing the ship to rumble and shake about even harder that ever, causing us all to tumble about everywhere.

Soon the crisis was over. The ship had been driven to a complete standstill, and the systems were under repair… there was still however one problem…

We all looked out through the view port some of us with frightened faces, the rest of us shocked with amazement.

"It's incredible…" I said while looking among the new rows of stars, "…Not ONE constellation you can recognize."

Samuel lowered his head in shame, and his wife wiped her eyes with her handkerchief.

"James…" cried Sarah, "Where exactly are we?"

James shot her a shameful look, "… I wish I knew, Sarah." He said softly as he drew he into a tender hug.

**_Meanwhile, at WASP on Earth_**…

Everyone heard the terrible news about us…

"_Hello, WASP control… this is the lunar tracking station."_

"_Spaceship-STINGRAY moving at an INCREDDIBLE SPEED… Far off course and beyond our tracking systems!"_

The angels each had a tear to shed, especially Rhapsody… "Mykan… No." she wept softly.

Lieutenant. Fisher requested for someone to escort Rhapsody to her room, so she could have a chance to take a load off.

Then he decided he himself had better deliver the bad news about STINGRAY to the world.

He picked up the phone and dialed for the Whitehouse Washington, "Yes… this Lieutenant. Brian Fisher from WASP control… a message for the President on the scrambler."

He clicked on the phone once he was given the signal, "Mr. President, Sir… Status control on STINGRAY."

"As of this moment… the Spaceship, with Captain. Mykan Tempest and the Past people on board, has passed the limits of our Galaxy!"

"It's presumed to be…" he took a deep breath, "… Hopelessly… _Lost in Space!"_

**_Meanwhile, on STINGRAY_**…

I was helping Samuel into his Spacesuit, as he was preparing to go outside and make some repairs.

"The Inertial. Guidance. Scanner." I said, "If you can fix it, we just might be able to do something about this problem."

"I'll do my best." Said Samuel as he placed on his helmet.

"Look… for the last time…" I growled, "I'm the expert Spacewalker here; Let me do it!"

Samuel flipped up his visor, "Begging your Pardon… Captain!" he sneered. "We've already been through that."

"You may be the Expert Spacewalker, but you're also the only one who knows about everything here. We need you to get us through this safely."

He shot a sad look at his wife and daughter, "It pains me to say this in front of you all…" he turned back to face me, "…But as far as it is… I am expandable, and you are not!"

He closed his visor, and we tested the radio inside his helmet, which was what those two antenna were on either side.

Samuel shared a passionate hug with Sarah and Elizabeth, and the he grabbed his tools, marched into the airlock and shut the inner-door behind him.

"He's ready…" Said James, "Opening outer-hatch."

**_Outside_**…

Samuel took his first step outside the ship, and what a view it was. He sure wouldn't have gotten to experience this in the revolution.

We all watched him from the nearby window, and saw his tie his safety line down so he wouldn't drift away.

As soon as the hatch was sealed, he began to climb up the side of the ship… but that was like trying to scale a pyramid of ice

No sooner had he managed to take two steps up, and he slipped and fell off. Luckily his Line stopped him going any further.

I gave him a special small booster, which he used to get back to the ship. He gently fired the rockets and moved in closer… and closer… and then WHAMM! Right into the hull.

Sarah and her mother hid their faces behind their hands. "Samuel… are you okay?" I asked into the Microphone.

"… _I feel as if I were hit by a brick-wall!" _he answered back.

We all shared a concerned look. "Can you see the scanner?"

"_Yes… it's damaged alright. I will try and fix… if I can reach it!"_

Samuel decided to take it slowly on his way up the ship's side, he even tugged on his line for support on the way.

He was almost up at the top, when he slipped and fell again, but this time when he reached the end of his line… IT SNAPPED IN TWO.

… and Samuel was floating away from us. If he used his boosters now, he'd just keep on going.

"FATHER…!" cried Sarah.

Elizabeth turned to me, "Captain, what can we do?" she asked, "How can we get a line to him?"

"By rocket-gun." I answered, "… if he doesn't drift too far away." I handed her the microphone. "…Keep talking to him."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes from the tears of fear. "Samuel…" she spoke softly. "Hold on dear… we're coming to help you!"

I came back in with a spacesuit, vest and helmet. Plus a spare line and rocket gun. "Tell Samuel, I'm coming out now!

Elizabeth raised the microphone up, "The Capitan's going to suit up now… he'll shoot a spare line with a Rocket gun!"

"_No… Not the Captain, he's has to stay with the ship!"_ said Samuel.

This was confusing, who was going to get out there, we had to hurry up, because Samuel was slipping away by the minute.

"Captain, let me do it, I know I can do it." Said James, but Elizabeth had already suited herself up.

"That's alright dear." She said, "I'll go do it."

Sarah shook head violently, "Mother, No… I can't lose you too."

"There's no point in Arguing, Sarah." Said Moses, "Better let her do it.

I helped Elizabeth into her helmet, and showed her how to operate the gun, after that, she stepped into the airlock.

The moment she set her first foot outside, she almost felt like fainting at all the nothings out there.

She secured her Safety line down, and readied the gun. She had to work fats or else all would be lost for her dear Samuel.


	14. Locked out

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**_Captain's Log: Mission date 2, 9:38 pm…_**

_**Shortly after becoming hopelessly Lost…**_

_**Major. Samuel Philips, one of the first people from the American Revolution to ever set foot in Outer-Space has found himself Helplessly adrift when his line snapped while trying to repair Navigational equipment.**_

**_It is now shortly we are after, as Lady/ Lieutenant. Elizabeth Philips desperately tries to reach her husband, before he slips even farther off into the trackless void of Outer Space!_**

_**End Log! **_

Elizabeth fired the gun shooting the line out. Samuel reached with all he could, but stumbled about and missed it entirely.

Sarah looked through the window with tears in her eyes. _"Mother… you can do it!" _she thought.

Elizabeth reeled in the line and armed the gun again, this was it, her last chance. Any further, and poor Samuel would be doomed.

Everyone crossed their fingers as the gun was fired again. IT got closer, and closer… and he CAUGHT IT!

"She did it." Cried Henri, "He's going to be okay."

Sarah wiped her eyes and hugged James tenderly, "I'm so proud of my mother." She sobbed.

Outside, Elizabeth gently pulled the line in by hand, and in almost no time she caught Samuel's hand and pulled him onto the steps.

Husband and wife stared deeply into each others eyes, since they couldn't kiss because of their helmets, they came together for a tender hug.

Just then, James' radar screen was picking up a reading. He disengaged himself from the others and viewed the reading.

"It's a _Comet_!" he said, "It's headed our way."

Sarah walked over to him and asked, "Is it going to hit us?"

"No, it won't hit us…" James Answered. "…But it won't have to." This worried everyone. "Even if it misses us by 5,000 miles… it's heat could shrivel us to a crisp and leave nothing flat."

"Man that's rough…" said Moses, "It's like a galleon getting to close to an undersea Volcano."

Sarah turned towards me and asked, "Captain, can't we change our flight path and get away?"

I shook my head. "We can't, not with your parents outside…" I snapped my fingers, "…or their lives would go LIKE THAT!"

"Scare' Bleu! 'Ow long do we have?" asked Henri.

James checked all his counters. "We can about, four minutes." He answered, and then he took the microphone. "Samuel… Elizabeth… There's a Comet coming our way!"

The two spacewalkers separated form their hug, _"How far…?" _asked Samuel.

"We can about three minutes." I answered for James.

"_Well that should time enough to fix the Scanner!"_

"Leave that for later."

"_No, Now… That's why I came out here in the first place, and our lives depend on it." _

"Oh, Father…" Sarah said under her breath.

Outside… Elizabeth held onto Samuel's rotted line and gently helped him up to the top of STINGRAY, and there was scanner.

It was a cross between a Satellite dish with a lot of panels around it. Samuel took out his tools and got to work.

**_Meanwhile on Mars_**…

Titan's plan was already halfway completed. "Now it is time to begin phase two of my master plan."

"Everything is all set up, Mighty Titan." Said X-2-0. "Our vehicle has already been launched and ready to give the signal on your word."

Titan chuckled to himself. "Excellent, Excellent… Phase two is just beginning… Hmm, mm, mm, mm, mm!"

**_Meanwhile… at STINGRAY_**…

It was getting rather hot inside the ship, which meant the comet was getting closer.

"Temperature's around the One-Forties." Said Moses.

"Increase refrigeration, two steps!" I said.

"Yes, Sir!" said Sarah. She pressed a switch at her controls which activated an air conditioning system. The temperature dropped back to normal.

"Whew… that is much better." Said Henri, "To think without that in revolution we would melt away."

"Wish I could say the same for my parents." Said Sarah.

I picked up the Microphone. "Samuel, it's getting to close for comfort. You done yet?"

"_Yes… I'm coming down now." _answered Samuel.

Samuel finally managed to get the scanner working. His very first ultimate achievement of his life in the future, but there was no time for joy.

He gently packed away his tools, and gently slide slowly down the side, and into his wife's arms.

A bright glare of light shined down on them. They turned round and saw a bright light… THE COMET WAS COMING… and they were already feeling a little toasty.

Elizabeth detached her line and Samuel press the OPEN switch near the Hatch… but the hatch didn't open. He tried again and again, but the hatch still didn't open.

Sweating inside his helmet, and getting a little too hot to breath. _"It's… Jammed!" _he cried.

"The heat…" cried Moses "It's expanded the metal!"

"Oh, no!" cried Sarah, "Not another crisis."

"_Captain… can you get in the airlock… and try to open the hatch from the inside?" _asked Samuel, _"It won't work out here!"_

"I'm on my way!" I said to him.

The comet was no getting even closer, and Samuel and Elizabeth were sweltering in their suits, and now pounding on the hatch hoping to jar it loose… but to no avail.

While inside, Sarah finished helping me into my suit and helmet, and I climbed into the airlock. I tried the buttons, and pounded on the hatch, but it didn't move an inch.

"_I can't… budge it from here either." _

Either Samuel and Elizabeth were going nuts from the heat, or Samuel was about to actually suggest something really drastic.

"_Captain… If you can't open the hatch in a few seconds…" _he huffed, _"Get back in the ship… Start the Rockets… AND GET OUT OF HERE!"_

Everyone's jaws dropped, I cast a look at Sarah who was in tears again. _"You don't… really expect me to do that?"_ I asked.

"_You don't have any choice!"_ He replied.

"_Cap… tain…" _cried Elizabeth, her voice was very faint _"Please… Start the ship!"_

But I just kept on pounding away at the hatch. _"No… I'm not… letting you two go!" _I groaned.

Samuel was practically using up his strength to speak very clearly. _"CAPTAIN… DO YOU HEAR ME!" _he shouted, _"You've got… to… forget about us!"_

Sarah turned the Air conditioning up again, "Man, if it gets any hotter… the engines will burn out!" said Moses.

Suddenly, Henri had an idea. He picked up the Microphone, "Captain, what about the fire extinguishers? Maybe they can cool off the hatch?"

"_Good thinking…" _I said, _"James and Moses, go get the big one from the engine room… I'm coming in!"_

"We're on our way." Said James. Then he and Moses headed out.

"Henri…" cried Sarah, "Do you think they're still alright?"

"Sure, Sarah… they just have to be!"

But actually… outside, Samuel took one last wham at the hatch before he gently passed out from the heat, and Elizabeth collapsed on top of him.


	15. The Strange Ship

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

The comet was getting closer…

James and Moses came back for the engine room with the big fire extinguisher, passed it to me, and I got back in the air lock.

I began to pray the hatch like crazy in hopes that it would jar open, but it was still tight as ever.

Sarah took a peek outside, and saw her poor parents lying perfectly still. "Oh my god, their not moving!" she cried.

"Feel that heat… the comet is getting closer." Said Henri, "Can you increase the refrigeration anymore, Sarah?" asked Moses.

"It's no good… it can't go any higher." She answered. "Please Captain, Hurry!"

Finally, the hatch began to move, and gradually slid open revealing Samuel and Elizabeth still knocked out from the heat.

I gently picked Elizabeth up by her hips so as to be careful not to pull off her helmet, and gently dragged her inside. Then I quickly dragged in Samuel and closed the hatch.

Samuel shook himself awake now that it a little cooler, but Elizabeth was not only still out of it; We took her helmet and felt her forehead… she had a fever.

We gently carried her inside. "Is she alright?" cried Sarah.

"Here set her down here." I said. "Henri, Get us out of here!"

"Yes, Sir!" said Henri as he pulled the ship away from the comet, and the temperature returned to normal.

"Elizabeth…" cried Samuel, "Elizabeth…!" She slowly opened her eyes. "Come on Darling wake up… wake up."

Sarah's eyes glittered with Tears as she hugged James tight, "She'll be alright now." I told her.

Still very weak, Elizabeth asked, "Was… was I… really out there?"

Samuel looked down at his wife tenderly and said. "You really were, Darling." He drew her closer into his arms to comfort her.

**_Later on_**…

_**Captain's Log: Supplemental…**_

_**We have just had a very frightening, yet successful time in repairing our inertial Guidance systems. Now we are all safely aboard and out of Danger.**_

_**As I continue to search for a lead as to where we may be, there's little anyone else can do but rest, and hope for the best.**_

_**End Log.**_

My share of the nightshift on the bridge was over for the night. trying to work on our position. So far, no luck.

Now Samuel was on his way up to take his share of the shift. He stopped along James and Sarah's room along the way. He pressed the buzzer. "Come in…" called Sarah.

Samuel opened the door, and saw James and Sarah all tucked in warmly, James was fast asleep, and Sarah was reading a book.

"Shakespeare?" he asked.

"Shakespeare." Answered Sarah.

Samuel gently pecked his daughter on the cheek. "Good night, dear."

"Good night, Father."

Meanwhile, Henri was in his single cabin working on a reading in bed, when he heard a buzz at the door. "Entrée toi…" he said.

Moses came in, "Well, What are you still doing up?" he asked, "Shouldn't young men like you be asleep by now?"

Henri shook his head and said, "I've been trying to figure out our position."

"If Mars is on the same velocity as us, and our bearing is no less than five degrees… Samuel should be picking up a signal by now."

"Well, maybe you'd better go tell him then." Said Moses. Henri quickly hoped out of bed, changed back into his uniform and bounded up to the bridge.

I was already on my way to my room after Samuel and Henri took over the bridge, and boy was I getting sleepy. "Being a Ship's Captain sure works you out." I said to myself.

I just made it to the automatic door to my room, when a strange high pitched whirring sound echoed through the ship.

Elizabeth and Moses met me in the corridor. "Have heard anything like it?" asked Elizabeth.

I shook my head, "Never even knew such a sound." I said, "Wake up James and Sarah, let's get up to the bridge."

James and Sarah got out of bed and changed. Then we all headed up to the bridge to find Samuel and Henri starring puzzled at James' radar.

"We tried to get a fix on Mars, according to Henri's calculations." He said, "… We picked this up instead."

The Radar showed us a signal, but whatever it was, even I couldn't figure out what it was.

"What do you make of this, James?" I asked

James took his seat and tried a spectrometer reading. "It's data isn't anything readable to us." He said, "It's not likely to be a planet, it could be an asteroid."

"So then… it's not Mars?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, darling, It can't be." Replied Samuel.

"Henri… give us a three second boost!" I said.

Henri hopped over to his controls and thrusted the ship forward a little faster for three seconds. "There… we should be able to see it now." I replied.

We all looked out through the view port… and there in the distance was an unidentified craft. "It's a Spaceship!" said Henri.

It obviously wasn't one of ours, but it was indeed big enough to use STINGRAY as a lifeboat, and it was probably made of an alloy that we never heard of.

"Take us in closer, Henri!" I said.

Henri did as he was told, and the closer we got the bigger the Spaceship seemed to be.

It looked sort of like a ghost ship. If it was in the path of the comet, the heat could have destroyed whatever life there was aboard.

"A ship that size…" I said, "Think of the payload it must be carrying. Why, it could even have a guidance system like no other."

Sarah's eyes lit up, "Which means, it could probably help us determine where we are."

"Well, that…" added James, "… Or it also could be manned by an Alien crew."

Suddenly, ship seemed to be getting closer, and closer. "It… It's moving in!" cried Samuel.

"No it isn't…We are… it's pulling us." Cried Henri, as he yanked and pulled on the joysticks. "I… I can't break away… WE'RE GOING TO COLLIDE!"

"EVERYONE STRAP DOWN AT ONCE!" I cried out, and every got their seat belts on at once.

STINGRAY moved in closer, and closer, but instead crashing into the other ship, we flew right through the hull of it like ghosts.

**_Meanwhile, on Mars_**…

Titan watched as STINGRAY gently descended to a soft landing. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Excellent… my plan is working perfectly."

"Now that STINGRAY has been captured, it is only a matter of time before both the ship and the crew are mine."


	16. It's a Trap!

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"Is everyone alright?" I asked.

"No Pain, No Gain." Said James as he helped Sarah up.

We all stared outside the view port, "Henri, throw on a light out there!"

Henri clicked a switch at his controls and the ships front headlights shined outside.

The inside of the ship we we're in was as bare as Mother Hubbard's cupboard, just jagged rocks and strange shiny things hanging everywhere.

"There has to be some life aboard." Said Elizabeth.

"Or maybe this ship was preset to swallow visitors." Added Samuel.

"Well shouldn't we go out there and check to see if we can find anything?" asked Sarah.

I shook my head, "No Sarah, that's not a good idea."

"He has a point, Sarah." Added James, "We should check the atmosphere conditions out there first."

I agreed with James, an made it clear that no one was to leave the ship until James and I completed our tests, it would take about three or four hours.

**_Three-Four hours later_**…

Our tests proved that there was atmosphere that could support terrestrial life, and the ship's flooring could support our weight, but no sign of life by far.

"Well we won't get anywhere by just sitting in here." Said James, "I suggest we go out and investigate at once."

"Agreed!" I said, to Samuel and James, "You two will come with me, we'll explore what we can and see if can get anywhere."

Samuel and James nodded.

"Captain… may I join you too?" asked Henri.

I shook my head, "As much I'd like to come, Henri, you're much more needed here on the ship."

Even though Henri knew it was for the best, he couldn't help but pout. "Do I really 'ave to?" he asked.

"Well Henri we do need a young man here!" said Sarah, "And you and Moses will be all we have left."

Henri blushed a little, and at that, the men and I armed ourselves with Flashlights, Light-sabers, and Ray-guns and we headed out.

We took our first few steps out. "Just, look at this place?" said James. "You could just do so much with it."

"Indeed…. one could." Added Samuel as he admired the crystal like webs, "These look as though they are millions of years ahead of us."

"It's highly possible." I agreed with him. "Let's look around, maybe we can find someone."

As we ventured along even further away from STINGRAY, everything seemed to be getting more and more curios by the minute.

"HELLO…" James called out, but his voice just echoed back and trailed off. The ship was that empty.

A while later, we came across what we believed to be some sort of navigational guidance system. "Let's check it out!" I said.

The control was nothing like we had ever seen on Earth, the panel seemed to have glowing crystals around it.

James reached up and touched on of them, and all along the upper walls appeared pictures of different sectors in Space.

"It seems to react to physical contact." Said James, "But which does what I can't tell."

All the crystals did look alike, "Let's see if we can open it up, maybe do some tinkering." I suggested.

As we continued to study the controls, Samuel decided to venture forth a bit more and search to see if he could find any sign of life aboard.

"Don't wander too far." I told him.

"Yes, Sir!"

**_Meanwhile, on Mars_**…

X-2-0 was delivering the latest report to Titan. "Everything is underway, Mighty Titan." He said. "The ship is already on it's way here without them knowing."

Titan chuckled, "Excellent… with my prison ship on its way with STINGRAY aboard, I shall have control of STINGRAY and the crew with in a week."

"Begging your pardon oh great Titan… but it if they were able to escapes somehow?"

"Silence, you nitwit… They wouldn't dare try to escape, not with the next part of plan coming into play."

"Even if they are to escape, I shall have to make them a deal one that will grantee me STINGRAY! Hee… hee… hee…. Hee!"

**_Back on the Ship_**…

James and I were still working at the screen, when suddenly we realized that we were actually moving.

"But where exactly are we going?" asked James, "I still haven't a clue on our position yet, Sir!"

Scratched my head in confusion, until Samuel called from the door, "James… Captain… we have got trouble!" he cried, "Come!"

He lead us to a section of the ship were we looked into a window down below, and what we saw answered us everything.

There in the room below us operating strange looking controls, were many of Titan's Aliens from Mars.

"This is a trap!" I said, "Titan purposely did all this to capture us, and now he must be bringing us to Mars."

"Well at least we won't be lost anymore… but there's no doubt that Titan will take us for prisoners once we get back there." Said James.

After a few smaller discussions, we all decided to head back to STINGRAY to tell the others.

"Yes…. I do realize that staying here and letting Titan guide us to Mars." I said, "But James is right… Titan would want nothing more than to have us for Prisoners!"

"Well couldn't we at least stay for at least awhile so that we may at least be able to get a good lead on our position?" asked Elizabeth.

I nodded, "It's the least we can do, but for now I suggest we all turn in for the night."

Samuel agreed to take the first watch and let me have the second, and it was a good thing he had a knack for our Defenses.

The chances were that Titan's men would try and sneak up on us and take us as hostages while our backs were turned, and we were right.

At 2:00 am, Samuel caught at least a dozen of Aliens coming at the ship.

They didn't realize STINGRAY, was armed with and invisible shield that repelled all gunfire, and prevented the aliens proceeding forward. As long as the force field was up, we couldn't be touched.

Finally, unless given permission for me, and ONLY me, No one was allowed off the ship. There was no telling what sort of danger we may run into.


	17. The purple liquid

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

A couple days passed, so far nothing. Titan hadn't shown himself or revealed his true plans to us.

In the meantime we we're still working on a way to get ourselves out of this place before Titan really got us.

The ship was moving smoothly, but quickly, We would reach Mars, in couple more days, and we still didn't have too much of a plan.

James and Henri were sitting outside on the ramp during their shift of guarding us from the Aliens.

Sure the force field kept them in and the aliens out, but they were ALIENS, life forums we knew nothing about. It didn't hurt to make sure.

"So far nothing." said Henri as he let out a yawn, "Boy… being a watch guard is so boring!"

James nodded, "It may be boring, Henri, but we have to do this for our sakes, and for everyone's sake."

They decided to get up and walk around the ship a few times to stretch their legs a bit.

Henri went one way and James went the other with the Ray guns by their side.

As James walked along he saw and Alien trying to break through the shield, but to no avail. "Ha, ha, ha… nice try, but no cigar." He chuckled.

When James passed right by the Alien, the Alien saw this as his chance. "I was hoping that you would pass by here Earthman!" he said in his ugly voice.

Then he whipped out what looked like a spray-gun, and sprayed James with a purple liquid which seemed to be able to pass right through the shield.

"Hey… what is this stuff?" James cried out. The liquid didn't seem to do much. James didn't feel anything.

Henri saw the commotion as he came along and fired his ray gun at the shield which scared the Alien away.

"Are you alright, Mon ami?" he said as James got up. "Look at you, you're all drenched."

"I don't know what this stuff is, but I think I'm okay." Said James, but on their way back inside, James was starting to slow down a bit.

"Hey… Henri… where did you go?" he said sounding all drowsy, "Everything's… getting… Dark."

Henri raised an Eyebrow, "James, I'm right 'ere." He said, but when he turned around, James was lying nearly unconscious and barely breathing too.

"James… JAMES!"

**_Inside the sick bay_**…

It was a good thing we had a computerized Doctor aboard. His name was DOC.

DOCTOR… OPERATIONAL… CONSOLE, he was just like a doctor, but computerized.

James was resting in bed with a respirator helping him breath, he looked really pale, and his body signs didn't look good

Elizabeth, who was also appointed as a paramedic on board, she and DOC had been examining him for a while now.

"Give it to us straight you two!" I said, "Is he going to be alright?"

Elizabeth looked as though she was going to cry, but she kept her face straight. "It's not that easy, Captain!" she said softly.

"_Indeed, it is not!" _added DOC, _"It is not easy to say this, therefore I shall just be blunt… Lieutenant. Hiller is Dying!"_

Sarah's heart nearly stopped beating right at those words. She put her hand to her mouth. "Oh no… he can't be." She cried softly.

Her mother shook her head. "We've done all we can dear." She said to Sarah. "He appears to have been _Poisoned_._"_

"_Indeed he has." _Added DOC "_But by what we are unable to tell as he was near the ship all this time."_

Suddenly, Henri perked up his head and said softly. "That… that _Purple Liquid!" _

"What was that, Henri?" I asked.

"Captain, One of Titan's aliens came along and sprayed a purple liquid through the shield, and all over James."

"_That is the answer." _Replied DOC, _"It must be a forum of Space Poison. One that we know nothing about."_

"Well then find a cure." Said Samuel, "We simply can't afford to lose James."

"_I'm afraid it is not that simple, Major." _Said DOC. _"There is nothing that I can do!"_

Sarah finally spoke up with her voice mingling in her silent sobs. "But how can you just give up like that?" she asked, "That's no ordinary soldier, that's my husband lying there… do something!"

"Sarah's right!" added Moses, "You just have to come up with something, we can't let James die!"

"It's not that simple Moses." Said Elizabeth, "Without knowing the contents of the poison, neither of us can find a cure… it would take too long."

I stomped my foot getting her attention. "Now you both listen to me!" I said Angrily, "You have to find a cure!"

"We'll go back to the bridge and leave you two to your work, But come up with something fast! JAMES MUST NOT DIE!"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, sir… we'll do what we can, but time is of the essences!" she said softly.

"_Indeed…"_ added DOC, _"My censors tell me, that he will me gone in approximately 48 hours, 34 minutes, and 52 seconds… and counting!"_

Sarah couldn't hold in anymore, she buried her face on James chest and let out all her emotion. "Oh James!" she wept. "No… no… You must not die!"

Samuel held Elizabeth in his arms as the both each shed a tear for James. Moses held his heart praying for James to live. Henri had tears on his face too, but he was too furious to cry.

"I'll get Titan for this!" he said softly but angrily. "If it is the last thing I do… I'll GET him!"

**_Meanwhile, on Mars…_**

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Hiller's life now hangs in the balance." Titan laughed. "Time to make my bargain deal with the Earthlings."

"I have patched through to the ships radio frequency, Mighty Titan." Said X-2-0. "Go ahead."

Titan picked up his radio and spoke very clearly. "Attention STINGRAY… Titan Speaks… Titan Speaks!"

**_Back on STINGRAY_**…

"_Hear this Captain Tempest. Hear this!"_

Samuel heard everything… "Captain…" he cried "I know you won't believe this, but it's Titan on the radio."

"What… have you lost it there, Samuel?" I asked. We checked all the frequencies, but everything seemed fully in tact. "Alright, I'll talk to him."

I picked up the radio. "Okay, this is Tempest, what do you want?"

"_Now listen very carefully, I will say this only once." _Said Titan over the radio. _"I alone have the antidote to the poison that is killing James Hiller now."_

"_I will give you the cure in exchange for one thing… The Plans for STINGRAY!"_

Our eyes widened at the sound of those words. "The plans for STINGRAY?" I cried. "You're out of your Space-Aged mind Titan! No Deal!"

"_Do not be foolish Earthmen!" _snarled Titan. _"The plans for STINGRAY, in exchange for Hiller's life, you have 24 of your Earth hours to decided!"_

Then he closed off.

"Captain, we can't just hand over STINGRAY'S plans to that despicable creature." Said Samuel.

"Oui… who knows what he might do with them." Added Henri.

"I know, I know!" I said, "And were not going to hand them over to him, not just like that."

"It's all up to Elizabeth and DOC now, they're our only hope!"


	18. We made it out!

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**_Captain's log: Mission date 5, 9:32 am…_**

_**It has now been nearly twenty-four hours since James Hiller, our Science officer, has fallen ill under the effects of the poison.**_

_**We still do not plan to give Titan the plans for STINGRAY in exchange for the antidote to the poison, which puts James' fate all on the shoulders of Elizabeth Philips, and DOC. **_

_**End Log!**_

Sarah was in the sickbay for what might have been her hundredth time, as she was that worried about James. "How is he mother… is he any better now?" she asked.

"I'm afraid the task is beyond us, Dear." Her mother answered, "Absolutely nothing we give to him is helping."

"_Indeed not… _" said Doc. _"I have taken the liberty of examining the contents of the poison, but have never computed anything of their likeness."_

"_Unless we get that antidote from Titan, Lieutenant. Hiller will defiantly be gone in 28 more hours exactly."_

Tears streaming down her face again, but she resisted the urge to cry, "He… he can't die… I love him, and I can't lose him."

Her mother smiled, "We all love him, Dear." She said softly, "But, it looks as though time may have beaten us this time."

Elizabeth drew he daughter into a tender hug, and Sarah planted the softest kiss ever on James' check before she left. She was due on the bridge any moment now.

As she walked along the corridor, she saw Henri heading towards the transmission deck, with a file of blueprints in his hand.

"Henri…?" she called up, but Henri didn't even turn around. Suddenly, Sarah realized that it was STINGRAY'S Blueprints he was holding.

He wouldn't…!

"Henri…!" Sarah called as she raced up the Corridor, "HENRI… STOP… DON'T!" but it was already too late.

Henri closed the door and jammed it, and by the time Sarah was able to bust in, the plans were already on their way to Titan's coordinates.

**_Meanwhile, on Mars_**…

X-2-0 was receiving the incoming message. "It must be the plans for STINGRAY." He said to Titan, who was smiling wickedly.

"Excellent, excellent… Now as promised I will send them the antidote." He said as he replied to the message.

X-2-0 still didn't understand it, he had the plans, so why should he send them us the antidote when he really wants James dead anyway?

"It's perfectly simple…" said Titan as he took the Blueprints out of their file and exposing the truth. They weren't STINGRAY'S Blueprints at all.

"Making those Earthling believe that I am that Gullible will make it all the more easier for me to capture them when they reach us."

**_Back, on STINGRAY_**…

"_YOU DID WHAT!" _shouted Samuel.

Sarah wasted no time in tell her father what she saw Henri doing, "Henri Lebreve… I am ever so ashamed of you." She said in disappointment.

Henri tried to explain, but Sarah cut him off again. "What's going to happen you when Captain finds out?" she said sounding worried, and at that moment…

"Find out what?" I asked as I came through the door.

Henri tried to step forward, but Samuel did the speaking for him. He told me about Henri and what he did and that Sarah was an eye-witness.

"I'm afraid Titan has the Blueprints for STINGRAY, Sir!"

They expected me to yell, or start lashing out, but I was Smiling proudly just like Henri was. "No he hasn't!"

Sarah and her Father looked confused. "But Sir… I really saw him do it." Said Sarah. Her Father seconded her statement.

"No, no, no… Titan does have some Blueprints, but they're nothing more than only based and altered imitations."

We all sat down as I explained to them what really happened.

Countless times over, my Grandfather had been in situations like this, Bargaining STINGRAY'S plans for survival, but as usual we just never could give them in.

So He created Imitation's of STINGRAY but they had alternated plans into them which would make the Ship completely useless, and the real ones are, and have always been locked up in safe at WASP.

"So… the plans Titan has are fakes?" asked Samuel.

"Indeed they are." I answered, "I contacted Titan earlier and we made the deal, and I asked Henri to transport the plans for me."

"Oui… it is true." Said Henri.

"But Captain… What if Titan doesn't give us the antidote, after all he wanted the actual plans for STINGRAY." Cried Sarah.

I smiled wider than ever and checked my watch. "Three… Two… One…!"

"_Sickbay, to Captain Tempest." _Cried Elizabeth over the radio. She reported that she had received the antidote and given it to James… and he was waking up.

Sarah's Heart beat like crazy, and she rushed off to the Sickbay. Sure enough, James wasn't so pale anymore, and he was sitting up right.

She softly yet tenderly hugged him and wept. "Oh James… Darling you're alright, thank heaven." She sobbed.

James' voice was still a little too dizzy to speak, but he was going to be alright. All he needed was rest.

"Good to have you back with us, James." I said proudly, "Now you better get some rest… the next phase of my plan beings tonight at 7:30!"

Everyone wondered what I was talking about, then I had explained that when Titan and I spoke that morning, I had Moses trace the call from the Engine room .

Now w could tell perfectly where Mars was and make it the rest of the way there ourselves, and safely too.

**_That night_**...

James was still resting, but Henri, Moses, Samuel and I were ready. If Titan wasn't going to let us out of this ship, then we'd just have to BLAST our way out.

"I can't remember the last time I operated a Fire-arm for fun." Said Samuel. "Laser Number one, armed and ready."

"Laser Number two armed and ready." I said.

"Engines online and at full power." Said Moses.

"Read on your word, Sir!" added Henri.

I nodded, and in one push of a button, I dropped the force field around the ship, and Titan's aliens charged forward in such great numbers.

Samuel fired his laser and blasted the aliens away from the ship. While I uses the laser-cutters and began blasting a hole through the hull of the prison ship.

It wasn't long before the hole would be big enough for STINGRAY to bust through. "TAKE OFF!"

Samuel ceased firing his lasers, and Henri started the ignition causing STINGRAY to rise up off the ground.

Some of Titan's aliens had grabbed a hold and were hitching a ride with us, but they were easily shaken off when STINGRAY speeded up.

We gazed outside at the beautiful stars coming into to view. We were finally on our way again.


	19. Abandon Ship!

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Sometime the next morning, there it was coming up in the distance, the Planet Mars.

"Sacre blue…" said Henri, "Take a look at that!"

The rest of them all gazed in awe at the red planet coming before us. If our calculations were correct, we should be in orbit around the planet within two hours.

So to pass the time, I had ordered the crew to run simulations of what to do to proceed with the Orbital insertion.

We had to fire the rockets at just the right moment on the right angle, otherwise could miss the orbit and fall into he atmosphere, and STINGRAY wasn't made for reentries.

"What else would happen if we miss the orbit?" asked Elizabeth.

I shot her a look of concern, "If that happens, then we'll miss Mars entirely, and we'd shoot clean through the other side of the Galaxy."

"We'd be Lost in Space again!"

When I said those words, everyone was more than willing to go over the simulations again and again to avoid disaster, and in almost no time the angle was approaching.

Little did any of us realize, that Titan's aliens, before we shoved them off, they planted some sort of bug on the ship.

**_Meanwhile, on the Surface below_**…

X-2-0 gave Titan a remote control. "The bugs are in place, Mighty Titan." He said, "The control STINGRAY is in your hands now."

Titan chuckled wickedly, "Finally… STINGRAY and her crew will be all mine for the taking. Troy Tempest will soon surrender himself, and Marsha will be my slave again."

X-2-0 checked the computer, "Estimated time of STINGRAY'S orbital-entry… 45 seconds and counting."

**_Back on STINGRAY_**…

We all kept on Staring at the planet Mars. "It's amazing." Cried James, "I've never seen anything quite like it."

"It's as red as Sarah's 'air." Said Henri, "and it looks like a big Kick-ball!"

Everyone had something wonderful to say about Mars, but Samuel and I had only two perfect words to say to the Planet itself…

"…Hello Beautiful!" we both said. Samuel even wiped a tear from his eye. "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

We changed into our Spacesuits for orbital insertion, and took our places. "Alright… let's get ready to light this candle… go, no-go for breaking burn and M.O.I!" I said proudly.

"Engines, online." Said Moses.

"Systems, Online." Added Sarah

"Naves, Online." Said James.

"We are go for the burn, fueling engines now." said Henri as he started the flow-charger.

Since Sarah's mother wasn't needed in the sickbay, she helped out with the navigation on the bridge. "Optimal angle entry in minus seven degrees."

Only Thirty seconds left until we fired the rockets. Henri and I looked proudly at Samuel, "Major… would you like to have the honor?"

Samuel grinned and saluted proudly, then he made his way over to Henri's controls. Henri showed him the switch…

_15 seconds…_

"Hang on Grandfather… were on our way" I said under my breath.

_10 seconds…_

Samuel was all nervous and excited at the same time, but then again, we all were.

5 …4 …3 …2 …1 …**_00… _**"Let's go to Mars." Said Samuel and he pressed the rocket switch.

STINGRAY'S boosters started up, and the ship was moving slowly into orbit… but then… the ROCKETS STOPPED!

"What's going on?" I asked, "Why have you stopped thrust?"

Henri said he didn't do it, and neither did Samuel. He tried the controls, but the Ship was out of control again.

"Something's pulling us." Cried James. "Were too step, were falling into the atmosphere… Holy cow we're going to crash."

**_Meanwhile_**…

"Ha, ha, ha, ha… This couldn't be any easier than I expected." Sniggered Titan as he fiddled with the controls.

**_Back on STINGRAY_**…

Everyone tried at the controls, but Moses reported that the Engines were down, there was nothing we could do. "I can't get a peep out of the engines… they've got a mind of their own."

Suddenly we all had a good idea of what was happening, "Titan's aliens… they must've bugged the ship." Suggested Sarah.

It was the only possible explanation. "Elizabeth… how much longer until we hit the Atmosphere?" I asked.

She checked her computers, "Three… maybe four minutes." She cried, "Titan's leading us straight into his domain."

This wasn't good at all. We couldn't break free of Titan's control. The, and the ship wasn't responding to us. What could we do?

Suddenly, Henri got an idea… a risky one, but an idea. "Where is the REMO?" he asked.

We all cast a look at Henri, "The Re-supply Module?" asked Elizabeth, "Why, there's no way we can get to it."

"I SAID WHERE IS IT!" he yelled. Even I winced at his snap, but Elizabeth check her computers again.

"It's close, but I don't know how close, it will take some time."

"Figure it out, we don't 'ave time!" replied Henri.

Samuel shook his head, "Henri, it's not going to work." He said, "There's no way we can get STINGRAY to link up to it."

By this time Henri was shaking nervously, "That is the point." He said, "STINGRAY'S not going to link up… Only us, we go outside!"

Everyone sprinted around at what he just said. "You want us to transfer in our Spacesuits!" James Asked.

"Henri…" Sarah said sounded scared, "… If don't make it… if we miss the REMO, we could…"

"There is no other choice." Said Henri, I nodded my head in agreement. "Elizabeth… how close."

Elizabeth worked like crazy on the computer, and finally the results came in. "One Kilometer… no more, or less!"

I tipped down my Captain's cap… "All hands… Prepare to Abandon Ship!" I said softly. "LET'S MOVE!"

We all raced down to the airlock, and hastily got our helmets. We also grabbed spare Oxygen tanks and a Rocket gun.

I even took the time to slip Rhapsody's wrapped up Lucky Charm into my pockets. I forgot that I had it, but I didn't have tome to open it now.

Once our Helmets and Jet packs were restored, we tethered ourselves together, and squeezed into the airlock.

I opened the outer door, took a huge deep breath… and out I went, followed by Samuel, Followed By Elizabeth, James, Sarah, Henri, and Moses.

All human hands were safely off the ship, and slowly proceeding into a geostationary orbit above Mars.


	20. Quite the Prediciment

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

We all held onto each other as we glided slowly in our Martian orbit. Henri noticed Moses was looking many different directions out into Space. "What are you are looking for?" he asked.

"_Earth."_

Sarah smiled, "Pity we didn't have these thing back in the Revolution." She said.

"_Yeah… they really would make exploring the ocean floor fun."_ Added James.

"_Alright everyone, that's enough now."_ said Elizabeth, _"We have to concentrate."_

Samuel checked his fuel gage on his wrist computer, he was at fifty percent. _"How well is the fuel going to hold, Captain_?" he asked me.

I checked my computer, _"The Fuel should stay steady." _I said, _"Alright, this is the place. Everyone, start looking out for the REMO!"_

We all searched high, and low, left to right. Then suddenly Elizabeth saw it. _"There it is, 45 degrees left, 45 degrees down_."

"_Oh no… it's not as close as we thought!"_ cried James."

"_Oh Mondure… we're going to miss it." _Cried Henri.

"_What are we going to do?"_ Asked Sarah.

"_Well, Henri has a point."_ I said, _"We can't catch it; Not like this!"_

Moses had an idea, _"You the Tether and the Rocket-Gun. We'll have one, maybe two shots before it goes to far."_

Samuel shook his head. _"No Moses, that's far too risky. If we miss it, then we're finished."_

"_I'll go down there… I leave the gun here, we can run a line out to the REMO. I should have just enough Fuel to make it."_

He handed me the gun… _"Samuel, are you nuts. You'll be going way too fast, you won't be able to slow down… let me do it."_

Samuel nearly lost his temper, but kept himself calm. _"Captain, as much as I detest differing with you… Your place is here with he others."_

"_I'm going down there, and that is final!"_

There was still no point in me arguing. He was a Major after-all, he couldn't command me, but he did bring up good points.

"_Aim to overshoot." _I told him, _"It'll break your fall and if you can latch onto the REMO, we can just pull ourselves in."_

Samuel nodded, and he cast one last smile at his wife and Daughter. _"Don't worry… I'll be just fine."_ The ladies nodded slowly yet sadly.

Samuel positioned himself. _"Unhook me!" _I released the line from my suit, and Elizabeth did the same from her end.

"_Good Luck, Samuel." _

With that all done, he started up his jet pack and began moving slowly downward away from the group, dragging behind him the tether from the rocket gun.

"_Alright… I'm on the path to overshoot. Now I'll take off the edge."_ Samuel used his retros, and they did slow him down just a little before they gave out.

"_I've run out of fuel… I'll have to abandon the unit and brake with suit-jets." _He threw off his jet-pack and let it fall away.

Sarah and Elizabeth were scared to their bones. _"Please... God… please let him make it?"_ they both pleaded under their breaths.

Samuel was getting closer and closer, and finally his jet pack was empty but… _"It looks good… I'm going to make it." _He cried out, _"But I'm not going have a smooth landing."_

"_What's your velocity?" _I asked.

"_Thirty-two degrees!"_

THIRTY TWO… AT THAT SPEED! The men and I began shaking our heads in absolute terror.

" '_E's not going to make it!" _cried Henri._ " 'E'S NOT GOING MAKE IT!"_

Now the ladies were sacred to death too. _"I'm going to slow you with the gun." _I cried.

"_No, Don't! If you slow me I'll fall short!"_

"_Samuel… YOU'RE GOING TO FAST… YOU''RE GOING TO FALL!"_

"_NO CHOICE!" _Samuel Shouted, _"I HAVE TO DO THIS FOR ALL OUR SAKES!"_

He was nearly there… _"HERE I COME…!" _He smacked right on top of the Module and was able to latch the hook into place. _"YES…!"_

But because he was going too fast, the impact forced him to start rolling downward.

"SAMUEL!" Yelled Elizabeth. We all watched in horror as Samuel tired to grab on for dear life to the handles, but all in vain.

"_FATHER!" _cried Sarah, and at that. Samuel flew clean off the end of the REMO as was being slowly pulled into Mars' gravity.

Elizabeth spoke as though she was going to have a stroke. "ARGH… SAMUEL… Samuel… Samuel… Oh God!"

"_Father… Father… FATHER!" _screamed Sarah.

James stared horrified at Samuel just floating there. _"Oh, No… No… No… No… No, No, No, No!" _he cried.

James never knew his real Father… and Dr. Franklin was like a father to him, then he died. He couldn't lose Samuel too.

"_Elizabeth…"_ I cried, _"Take the gun… Take it."_ Everyone grabbed on tight. "GO… NOW!"

Elizabeth set the gun to retrieve and we all slowly began pulling ourselves towards the REMO.

"_Samuel, what's your status?" _I asked.

"_Well…" _he peeped, _"My suit-jets are gone, and I'm still carrying a good deal of velocity." _

"_As soon as we get hooked up I'll come get you."_

Samuel shook his head, _"No… it work that way. You can't retrieve me at this distance."_

"_But Father… you're not going that fast!" _cried Sarah.

"_That may be so, dear, but suit-jets are not designed for this sort of travel… I'm afraid it's jut not going to work."_

"_But it 'as to work!" _cried Henri.

Samuel sighed, _"Listen… Believe me, I don't like this anymore than you do."_

Moses ran the numbers on his wrist-computer, and he was right. _"You hold tight there Samuel." _He called, _"We'll get in the REMO, drop it down, and come scoop you up."_

The ladies shook their heads, _"It's going to take us Thirty minutes to get the REMO ready_." Cried Elizabeth, _"Samuel could be in the atmosphere by then!"_

"_Then we'll just have to get it going faster." _I said.

"_We don't have time!"_

"_Please, Dear, listen to the Captain and Moses, it's a good plan." _Cried Samuel.

The ladies calmed down a bit, which was essential because now we had to get ready to slow ourselves down or we'd slip off too.

"_Okay… get ready for break!"_ I cried.

"_Come on now…!" _Samuel called to us.

"_On my mark… Three…!"_

"_You can do it…"_

"_Two…"_

"_YOU CAN DO IT!"_

"_One…"_

"_COME ON…!"_

"_MARK!"_

"_COME ON!"_

We hit our retros and glided merrily to soft smooth landing, and latched ourselves on. _"Everybody good?"_ I asked.

"_We're on Skip!"_ answered Moses.

Sarah and Elizabeth however forgot to keep their eyes on the REMO and were so busy watching Samuel…

They crashed into the REMO chest first, and they felt as though someone had walloped them from behind, and they passed out.


	21. The horrible dream

**CHAPTER TWNETY-ONE**

While we saved Samuel and actually got the REMO working, Sarah and her other were still out of it, and they were dreaming a horrible dream…

**_INTO THEIR DREAMS_…**

We had all just landed on the REMO, but Samuel was still in trouble.

"_Alright… there's not enough room for us inside." _I said, _"Once I get the hatch open, let's start dumping the cargo."_

The men agreed, _"Hold tight Samuel… we're coming!"_

"_Will do, Captain." _Samuel answered. He looked behind him and saw the jetpack, a hundreds of vertical yards below him, he had thrown off was burning up in the atmosphere.

"_Hello, beautiful!" _he whispered.

Elizabeth and Sarah couldn't stand this anymore, they almost lost him once on this voyage.

While we weren't watching, they disengaged their tethers, grabbed the rocket gun, and ROARED as they zoomed away.

"_SARAH… ELIZABETH… NO!" _cried James.

"_Ladies… Get back here, and that's an order_!" I snapped, but they just kept going. _"YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT!"_

Sarah remained tethered to her mother and flew out in front with the gun her hands.

"_Sarah, Elizabeth, what are doing?" _asked Samuel.

"_Exactly what we aren't doing Father." _Sarah sobbed, _"We're not going to watch you die!"_

"_You'd do the same for us, Samuel!"_

I couldn't believe this… now we had other crewmate deliberately putting themselves in danger. We had to move it.

"_Henri, Moses… Get inside, Dump the cargo, and start the systems, NOW!" _I yelled. They nodded and went to work tossing crates out into the atmosphere.

James remained outside with me, and we both tried again and again to get the ladies to return, but no luck.

"_Samuel… we can do this… we can save you." _Cried Elizabeth.

Samuel shook his head, _"No you can't! Neither one of you has enough fuel to come get me and get us back!"_

"_Listen to me, the both of you. You have to stop, and you have to stop now!"_

"_He's right ladies… it's no use." _I replied.

The ladies checked their computers. Sarah's fuel was empty, and her mother's was beeping the words… **_"POINT OF NO RETURN!"_**

If she moved one inch closer, she wouldn't be able to make it back to the REMO, and they'd be doomed as well. So she stopped right where she was.

Sarah was a little ways in front of her, but Samuel was still very far away, and going farther ever second.

Now even Samuel asked them both to go back, but they refused, and Sarah fired the Rocket-gun sending a line to her father.

Samuel stretched his arms out as far as they would go ready to grab the line. It got closer, AND CLOSER… then it stopped two feet away… IT WASN'T LONG ENOUGH!

It was final… Samuel was doomed unless we could hurry and get the REMO working in time, but the Ladies still refused to give up.

Sarah retrieved the line, _"What are you doing?"_ asked Samuel.

"_We're going to get in a little closer and try again." _Elizabeth answered.

Samuel's eyes widened, _"Sarah, Elizabeth… if you use any fuel to get in closer you won't get back. If anyone tries to help us, they could die too."_

"_Please, Dears… please go back… go back and help the others to the surface!"_

Sarah's tears were falling in earnest now inside her helmet, and she couldn't wipe them away. _"Father… WE ARE NOT LOSING YOU!"_ she cried. Her mother nodded in agreement.

Samuel could see there was no getting through to them now, so there was only one thing left to do. _"Oh, I can't let you two do this." _He whispered to them, _"I just can't let you die… I'm sorry."_

Samuel blew them both one last kiss. _"Samuel… what are doing?"_ asked Elizabeth.

That's when Samuel reached up and undid all the clips on his helmet… HE WOULDN'T!

"_Samuel… No… NO DON'T!"_

"_FATHER, NO…. PLEASE!"_

Samuel wink at them as his tears began to fall. _"Farewell my dears… I LOVE YOU!"_

The ladies begged Samuel not do it, but it was already too late. Samuel pulled off his helmet, followed by a loud hissing as the air escaped from his suit… and he froze from the deadliness of Space!

Sarah and her mother's hearts were completely broken. _"No… dear god No!"_ sobbed Sarah.

"…_Samuel!"_

Even the men didn't have to going easy either, but no one felt as broken as James did.

He shook his head as his tears began to fall and his voice just went crazy. "Samuel, No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

James never knew his real Father, he was raised by Dr. Franklin, who was like a father to him, and now…

Samuel Philips, a kind hearted man who was more than willing to give James a place in his heart as a son… was gone.

That made a total of three fathers James had lost!

The Ladies just remained where they were, frozen in sight of their sadness as they watched Samuel's dead/frozen body slip away.

"_Come back ladies."_ I said softly to them, _"…He's gone!" _

The Ladies still didn't move. "Sarah, Elizabeth." Whispered Moses, "Come on… we need you both."

The Ladies raised their hands to their hearts and prayed that wherever Samuel was now… he was a true hero to them all.

"_Please ladies… You're all I have left."_ James sobbed softly. _"Please… come back."_

The Ladies finally worked it up, and headed back

**_OUTSIDE OF DREAM_…**

Actually that didn't really happen, they were just dreaming. Samuel was very much alive.

We were barely able to get the REMO working and drop down to get him, but we made it. He was alright.

Now all that everyone was safe and sound again, we headed down to the surface.

**_Back on Earth_**…

At W.S.P headquarters, General. Gray received a message from WASP. They had received new data, but couldn't make sense out of it.

Telemetry reported that the REMO had left it's orbit around Mars, reached the surface, and was totaled on landing.

"I… can't believe it." Cried Gray, "It can't be… it's Mykan Tempest and his crew, they must have found their way back and used the REMO as a Lander."

He smiled the biggest smile ever. He and the others thought for sure that when we were Lost in Space that we had, had it.

"Captain. Tempest… what a guy!"

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Okay… I admit using some footage from Mission to mars was a bit of cheating… but then again, I wouldn't really have it any other way.**_


	22. We have made it!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

The REMO didn't have a very smooth landing, but we were all still in one piece. The stress of the crash landing actually woke Sarah and her mother up.

They were so relieved to see Samuel alive and well, but none of us would be for much longer if we didn't get a move on.

We landing in a clearing about 20 miles away from my Grandfather's campsite, and had to drag behind us a few heavy trunks with supplies the Camp desperately needed.

The crew couldn't help but be amazed that had they remained in 1790, they never would get a chance to set foot on the Red Planet Mars.

Finally, we reached it, and there was no sign of Titan or his gang. So we just walked right in.

"_Wow… this place sure looks beat up."_ Said Moses, _"I'm going to check out the shuttle crafts."_

"_I'll come and 'elp you." _Said Henri.

We all looked around, but so far there didn't seem to be any signs of my Grandfather or any of his other crewmates.

That was of course to be expected. With Titan and his gang out there, who could tell what happened.

While James and stayed outside to help the ladies with damage reports, Samuel and I entered the main green house.

I checked the oxygen levels, and they were still stable, which meant their had to be someone still here.

Meanwhile, Moses and Henri were examining the Shuttles. _"They seem to be structurally in tact."_ Said Moses. _"Yeah… but just as we thought, the systems are completely fried."_

"_Yes… we've found some dead camping equipment out here." _Said Sarah, _"It's going to take a while to clear out, but so far no critical damage."_

Samuel and I decided to split up as the green house was really big, we would cover more ground, but we saw it safe to remove our Helmets.

I suddenly spotted someone in the kitchen room up ahead , what looked a Half woman, half alien.

She had soft white skin, with a touch of green, Her long glossy Aqua green hair dangled playfully around her shoulder, she wore a beautiful sparkling gown.

As beautiful and as sweet as she looked, I couldn't tell if she was to be trusted or not.

I slowly pulled out my ray-gun and moved in closer, but before he could move in close to trap the alien… I was grabbed from behind and tackled to the ground.

My moaning was heard through everyone's Helmet Radios, and they all began rushing towards the greenhouse.

The person who tackled me to the ground tried to hit at me with a pick-axe, but the moment we looked at each other's faces.

Even though his beard and whiskers were longer and puffier, I recognized that face anywhere. "… Grandfather, It's alright… it's Me!"

Troy dropped his pick, "M… Mykan!" he whispered. I nodded with a big smile on my face, but then Troy was grabbed from behind.

"No… WAIT!" I cried, "No, no, no, Wait. He's alright, he's alright!"

Troy recognized his man with whiskers anywhere. "Sa… Samuel!"

He nodded his head, and then the others slowly walked in through the doorway who Troy also recognized as they removed their helmets.

"James… Sarah… Henri… Moses… Elizabeth!"

Each one of them smiled instead of saluted to the WASP Commander.

"Mykan…?" Troy asked, "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be…!"

I cut him off. "This is a rescue, and Kamikaze mission." I said, "General. Gray himself put me in command."

Troy couldn't believe it. I made it all this way to save him, without any guidance from his for the first time.

Grandfather and Grandson shared a warm hug. The ladies wiped the tears from their eyes. We were all back together.

**_A while later_**…

We changed into our uniforms which we were able to bring with us, and sat down to what was actually a full course meal, and Grandfather told us everything, even about the alien girl.

"Marsha here, she's been a real help." Said Troy. "She gives the plants we have, Co2 and light, and they give us oxygen and food."

"Gee… she must really be shy." Said Henri, "She 'asn't spoken a word since we got 'ere."

"Well, Henri, the thing is, Marsha can't speak, she doesn't know how." Said Troy. "But she can still be helpful."

I passed Marsha the seasonings, and she took them from me as if I were some sort of king, she moved very slowly and shyly, and I think she was blushing a little.

I didn't know why, but my grandfather did, and soon the others began to catch on, but decided not to tell me yet.

Troy also told us the reason the camp looked so deserted was because, except for him and Marsha, Titan's men came and dragged all the crew back to Titanica.

We also told Troy everything, about what happened to us on our voyage. Titan had put us through a rough time as well.

"And now that he has STINGRAY!" said Samuel, "Who knows what he'll do with her."

Troy pounded his palm with his fist, "That overgrown pile of Space trash!" he growled. "We have to do something."

"Well what can we do, Sir?" asked James, "For all we know Titan could be on his way to Earth already."

"Not likely." Said Moses.

None of us knew what he meant by that. Moses quickly got on his Spacesuit and brought in the trunk from outside.

"Titan may have STINGRAY." He told us, then he showed us that he managed to steal some Nave ports from her engine. "But without these, he won't be going anywhere far."

Everyone gave Moses a thankful comment, he was able to keep Titan at bay, and not to mention, we could use these items to fix the shuttlecrafts.

Grandfather told us that Titan's army had disabled them because they were the only things we had that Titan himself couldn't properly detect.

If we fixed up the shuttles, and armed them just right, we could bust in through to Titanica, Release Troy's crew, Get STINGRAY back, and hopefully settle the score with Titan Once and for all.

"Wait a moment…" said Sarah, "What if Titan discovers that STINGRAY won't work, and plans an all out attack on us like before?"

Samuel, James, Grandfather and I knew what we could do.

**_Meanwhile, in Titanica_**…

Titan was fuming like a Tiger, "This is utterly ridiculous!" he roared. "Without the Navigational systems, this Spacecraft is nothing more than a monument!"

X-2-0 didn't know what to tell Titan, except, "But look on the bright side. As long as we still have STINGRAY, the Earthlings are likely to come here first."

Titan then changed his features. "Wait… of course… Gadzooks, I'm so ever clever, that I amaze myself." He chuckled.

X-2-0 shrugged his shoulders.


	23. Titanica, Here we come!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

As the week rolled on, we spent a lot of our days working on the shuttles, and defending the camp in case titan's men were to show up.

Marsha was a great help too. Not only was she able to breath outside without a suit on, but she was even able to help make our Spacesuits better.

She gave the tanks a special tuning up, so that the air was infinite, and would never give out on us. We'd have an endless supply of air to breath.

Also, she and her people used to be in possession of a special alloy found on Mars and designed by them called… _ILLIPTICUM!_

It was proved not only to be ten times stronger the polymerized titanium of our Suits… but it was also super strong against many things.

Fire, Electricity.. even light sabers couldn't rightly cut through them. She was able to transfer the alloy into out suits and helmets, making our suits even stronger than ever.

Marsha sure was smart, and sweet. My kind of girl, yet I still couldn't notice why she acted shy, yet so kind towards me in particular.

About a week later, were organizing plans on how to get into Titan's territory.

Titanica was 500 kilometers to the northeast of the base camp, and would take the shuttlecrafts twenty minutes to fly there, thanks to STINGRAY'S Naves.

The weapons were heavily armed, but Marsha was able to tell my Grandfather who told us about Titan's weapons, and they were strong enough to rip us in half if we weren't careful.

"Somehow, we need to find a way to get ourselves in undetected." I said. "But how?"

"Well the easiest way would be for us to fly through the main gate." Said Samuel, "Except Titan has at least six armed aliens there to intercept intruders."

That did put a damper on things, but James, Sarah, and Henri had already come up with an idea."

Suddenly, we all began to hear alien voices coming from behind us, we turned and saw…

Sarah and James talking to each other in Titan's alien's language… _"Esta' Orga'ra, Nochi'kara, Simra!"_

…and Henri blowing through a straw into a cup of water. Making James and Sarah's voices sound ugly just like the alien's."

"James, Sarah, Henri… have you lost your heads." Snapped Elizabeth, "We're supposed to be planning an attack on Titanica."

"But mother, that is part of the plan." Said Sarah.

"Oui… it is." Added Henri. "Marsha gave a text of the words we'll be 'earing and using. We think that it might grant us right in past the guards."

"Fine… that's terrific." I said, "It might do the trick."

A few more days passed, and we were all set to go. We had our suits on, and were armed heavily with guns and light sabers.

"_I never thought I'd actually be allowing myself to do this."_ Elizabeth said as she remember the Revolutionary days.

Ladies never did fight in battle, and it was even more barbaric for them to even become soldiers.

"_Well… that was then, mother, this is Now!" _said Sarah, _"We're fighting for more than just freedom now."_

I nodded my head, we we're fighting to protect the world, and save all of Mankind from could soon be an Alien invasion.

Since we wouldn't really be returning to camp, we just abandoned it, but we did pack up what little supplies we could.

We only had four shuttlecrafts, We planned to fly in close enough to send the men, except for Henri, into combat with Titan's men.

Meanwhile… Sarah, Henri, Elizabeth, and Marsha, were to pilot the shuttle crafts and keep them in one piece. Especially seeing as how Sarah and her mother's crafts were carrying the supplies.

The plan was, to capture Titan and place him into custody, even though he was hostile, and others would rather kill him… he's still a life form worth studying.

"_Is everyone ready?"_ asked Troy.

"_All present and accounted for, Grandfather!" _I answered.

Troy nodded, and gave the drivers the signal to start the engines, before long we were well on our way.

About twenty minutes later… we had arrived near the gateway to Titanica. _"Sacre' Bleu… will you look at that!" _cried Henri.

Titanica sure looked a lot different up close than it did on the relayed pictures Troy had beamed to us.

Rows and rows of strange, colorful, glowing buildings with highways and byways all over the place, and you couldn't look in one sector without seeing one of Titan's aliens.

One thing was certain, Titanica was kept inside a dome, much like one of those snow globes you get. The only way in was through the gate.

"_This could be the most important thing we ever do in our lives."_ Said James as he Sarah and Henri took off their Helmets.

"As long it's not the last, we'll be fine." Said Sarah.

Henri nodded, and got his water cup ready. "Okay get ready… 'ere we go." Said.

He steered their shuttlecraft to the front of the group where two alien guards questioned them in their ugly voices.

"_Garanga Kabuko o'tullo… Nit nic Tarrusa!" _The alien said. Luckily thanks to Marsha's lessons, they knew that the alien was really saying.

"_**Who are you, and what are you doing here!"**_

James Sarah and Henri moved close to the Radio. Henri began blowing his bubbles, and James spoke…

"_Para'blunto wits'blost tara'blunto!"_

Now those aliens actually couldn't see inside the shuttlecrafts, but the little voice fooled them completely, because they thought they just heard one of their own boys say…

"**_We have succeeded in capturing the Earthlings. Let us through!"_**

"_Guttung arrgalla!" _said the other Alien which meant…

"**_Show us your permission slip from, Titan!"_**

Now Sarah had anticipated that something like this would come up, so she came up with a little plan of her own. She said to them…

"_Hagulla Zembabu, Ko'kra!"… _Which meant!

"**_You don't need to see them. We dropped them by accident, and we're running late!"_**

The Aliens actually fell for it, and let us pass through without being escorted. _"Good work guys, great going." _I said over the radio.

**_Meanwhile, in Titan's palace_**…

X-2-0 however wasn't fooled… "Oh great Titan, we have a problem, the Earthlings have entered the city." He cried.

He expected Titan to go wild with anger, but Titan was smiling sinisterly, this was what he had planned all along.

He had spoken to Toyfulle, their great god, and asked for his advice. "If the Earthlings will not come willingly, then we shall take them by force… Hmm, mm, mm, mm!"

Titan already had some armed Aliens in secret positions ready to attack should the Earthlings decide to wage battle on them.

The Final showdown was ready to begin.


	24. The Big showdown in Titanica

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

The shuttles had landed, and Marsha walked out from one of them.

The Aliens walked forward to capture her… but questioned her if anyone else was with her.

Marsha pointed at the doorway of the shuttle craft. Two of the aliens marched to the doorway with guns in their hands.

It was so dark inside, that they could barely see. Then Suddenly… they got WHAMED right in the face as Samuel and I dropped down.

The Aliens signaled to call out the entire army. Aliens began rushing into the scene like crazy.

Samuel, James, Moses, Troy and I each leaped out from our Shuttle craft. "LET'S GO!" I cried.

While I helped Marsha back the shuttlecraft, the other men had already whipped out their guns and already knocked out more than 10 of the aliens already.

Marsha was finally safely aboard the shuttlecraft, and began to guide me to where I needed to get too.

"_Remember men!" _I called to the others, _"Take out whomever you can fine… BUT TITAN IS MINE!"_

The men all agreed and carried on with the fight as I hopped onto the Shuttle and Marsha carried me off.

Meanwhile… the ladies flew close to me and Marsha to protect our Shuttlecraft, while Henri protected them.

Three Aliens on hover boards began to fly toward us and shoot away at the shields. _"Going down!" _cried Henri as he fired his blasters.

The center board got hit, and crashed into the second, which hit the third, and all three of them went down at once. _"Good shot, Henri!"_

Henri winked,_ "Good thing that I was an expert at shooting cans with a slingshot!" _he gloated.

James sure was getting a kick out of this. The aliens tried and tried to shoot him down, but because of Marsha's Illipticum power, his spacesuit was entirely indestructible.

Unlike the aliens who weren't really wearing anything at all, they didn't get so lucky when James shot them.

Samuel and my Grandfather were tag teaming against an army of at least 20 aliens.

Troy was keep at least 15 of them busy while Samuel was backed up into a wall. He was trapped and didn't know what to do this time.

"_Major…" _said Troy. _"Are you still familiar with the Queensbury rules of fighting fair?"_

Samuel nodded.

"_Well now would be a good time to forget it… AND FIGHT DIRTY!"_

Samuel nodded. _"RIGHT THEN…!" _he withdrew his light saber, and in a swift slash, cut all the aliens in two. _"Ooh… That should hurt!" _he chuckled, and went into harder action.

Moses, had taken out at least 6 more alien creeps, when he saw two aliens in towers ready to shoot the shuttle crafts from behind.

"_Oh no you don't!" _he growled, as he pulled out two grenade from his belt, pulled out the pins and threw them at the base of towers.

The bombs EXPLODED… and the towers fell over and crumbled to the ground. _"Oh Yeah… I Love this job!"_

The Shuttles had continued going forward toward the central, and up most tower in all the city. _"That must be it." _I cried, _"Marsha, try and get us in closer!"_

"_Captain, Look out…!"_ cried Sarah. I looked up and saw a alien craft head right at me. I just ducked and shot it down with my own laser.

"_That was easy enough!"_

Finally we were close enough for me to drop right in through the glass domed roof, and I used my Jet pack to soften the landing.

It was really, really dark in this room, I couldn't see a thing, luckily I had my LIGHT Saber with me to light my way.

I ran down the corridor, and another, unaware that Titan was watching me through his magic bubble.

"Hur, hur, ha, ah, ah… Come to me my prey!" he said deeply, and he pulled on a switch.

As I ran down the corridor. The whole place just lit up at once, and right behind me, was a wall with electrical charged spikes coming right at me at an incredible speed.

I was barley able to run and roll under the doorway on the other side before getting horrible crushed.

Then I noticed that I was in some sort of docking deck, and there she was right at the end of a floating stepping stone bridge… STINGRAY!

I didn't know, this seemed all too easy, but I had to get over there. The only thing bothering me was the bridge being suspended over a deep, deep pit.

It wasn't bottomless, but it was a real long drop. Luckily I had steady legs. So I hoped over the first floating circle, which seem to make the sound of musical note.

I hopped over to the second, and the third, and they made notes too, very familiar notes. Much like a spooky Space concerto.

I hopped two more blocks, and just as I thought, when I hopped on the fifth note, the floating tiles began to drop like rocks. Luckily I was ready with my jet pack.

I hovered safely over the other side, _"Score one for the Earth!" _I chuckled to myself.

I walked over to STINGRAY, and she seemed to be in one piece, but when I tried to touch her, my hand went right through it… It was a hologram!

More than just that… it was a Trap, because right at that moment, my helmet got shot off, but I was still breathing as easily as if I were on Earth.

"Hu, hu, ah, ah, ah!" It was THAT VOICE, I turned round and there he was, standing behind me.

"Welcome to my Lair, Captain, Mykan Tempest!"

I looked him dead in his ugly green eyes. "At last we me ,Titan, Face-to-face!" I snapped.

Titan sniggered, "Yes… I have been wishing for this day for quite some time now."

I with drew my gun, "Be careful what you wish for, or might just get it!" I fired my gun, and it burned up before it even reached Titan.

"Silly Earthling… an invisible Force field surrounds me, you cannot break it with your primitive Earth weapons!" he said angrily.

My eyes narrowed him. "You know why I'm here." I said, "Give me back my Spaceship, right now!"

"Never!" growled Titan, "STINGRAY is mine, and always shall be. If you want it so badly, you'll have to TAKE IT FROM ME!"

He withdrew his own saber weapon. "If that's the way you want it… YOU GOT IT!" I yelled withdrawing my Light saber.

The battle was on.


	25. I'll never give up

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Outside…

About half of the aliens had been wiped out, and they were still coming, but my crew and Grandfather weren't willing to give up.

Finally, the men had run out of ammo, and the Light sabers needed recharging. They were trapped.

"_Tell us, Earthmen!" _one of the aliens said in an ugly voice, _"Do you really wish to stop Titan that much?"_

"_What's it to you?"_ asked Moses, _"That creep plans to destroy the Earth, and enslave all of mankind."_

"_What nonsense you speak of?" _said another Alien, _"Titan told us, that humans are very hostile, and plan to destroy us all."_

"_Well you have it all wrong!" _snapped James, _"We had no way of knowing that life forms like yourselves existed out here."_

"_That's right… and it was Titan' who caused us nothing but trouble from the very beginning!" _added Samuel.

"_A likely story, Earthman, but you will have to prove it!"_

Marsha heard them over the radio in her shuttlecraft, and she knew what she had to do. She folded her arms and concentrated.

"_Mother, what's she doing?"_ asked Sarah, but her mother and Henri had no idea. It looked as though she was trying to explain something to the aliens using Telepathy.

The Aliens moved closer and closer to the men, but then stopped dead in their tracks as images started appearing in their minds.

In their pasts, Titan never allowed anyone other than Agent X-2-0, and Marsha to hear his plans of action.

X-2-0 was threatened not to say a word of this to anyone, and Marsha couldn't speak at all to tell anyone.

Marsha had saved all the mean things Titan had ever planned and beamed the memories she had into the aliens minds.

They began seeing images of Troy and his crew first landing on Mars, and Titan had ordered for my Grandfather's capture.

After Marsha had escaped with Troy, Titan began attack the human race, when they never had done anything to him in the first place.

She even showed them images of what Titan did to the STINGRAY crew while they were on their way.

Getting us Lost in Space…

Imprisoning us in Derelict ship…

Poisoning James in hopes of killing him…

Capturing STINGRAY to use only for himself!

The aliens all dropped their weapons in shame, and shock. _"It cannot be true!" _one of them cried. _"How could we have ever been so blind?"_

The aliens decided that enough was enough, they didn't enjoy this fighting over a traitors orders, _"Follow us...!" _the leader said,_ "We know what can help you!"_

The men decided to take the aliens for their word and followed them deeper into the city, while the four Shuttles followed them.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Titan's saber clashed into my Light Saber, over and over, each time more forceful than the last.

Eventually, He had me backed up into a corner. "Surrender, Captain Tempest! I have won!"

"I'll never give in…" I growled, "You killed my Father and my Mother!"

Titan sniggered, "I admit it… it is true."

My parents were Astronauts too, and one day one a Satellite repairing mission, Titan had sent his special waves to destroy them and their spacecraft as his first step towards conquering the world.

He poised his Saber right at me, "Take a deep breath… for you'll be joining your parents very soon!"

Titan raised his saber and brought down only to have me, using ALL MY ANGER, to parry him and blasts right through his force field.

"Wrong again, Titan!" I said deeply, yet angrily. "I can't believe this… all this time I thought it was a freak accident that killed my parents, but now I know for a fact… IT WAS YOU!"

Titan chuckled evilly, "I'd say your too little too late. You may have broken through my shield, but I'm still standing up."

He was right… my Gun was badly damaged from the force-fields short out, and my Light saber needed recharging.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… I've been waiting for this for a long time now."

Suddenly, the door behind us smashed open, and in charged my crew. The Aliens had fully charged their weapons.

Troy pointed his saber directly at Titan. "Kill my Grandson, and you'll have to kill me!"

"Kill the Commander, and you'll have to kill me!" added Samuel

"Kill my husband… and you'll have to kill me!" added Elizabeth.

"Kill my father and mother, and you'll have negotiate strenuously!" added Sarah.

One by one each member of crew threaten Titan with same fate should he kill any of them.

Titan knew he was out numbered, but he still had one idea left. He quickly grabbed a grenade of my belt and pulled the pin out.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" I cried, Titan ran off as he tossed the grenade to the floor.

"Quick… he's getting away!" I cried, but the rest of the crew just sniggered.

"He won't have very much space to run!" said Samuel.

Titan raced back to his throne room, and grabbed Toyfulle, and ordered X-2-0 to bring his luggage.

"We must make our escape!" Titan cried, "The Earthlings will be here any moment!"

They raced towards the door, but when it opened, he found that his own aliens had teamed up with us to block him. "It's all over Titan, You're through!" I snarled.

The Aliens extended their rude comments about Titan being mean and traitorous to their race.

Titan and X-2-0 dropped their luggage, and bean backing up with their hands up high.

"NOW HENRI!" cried James.

Henri pulled on a rope, and captured the two Aliens in a giant Net they had dropped from the ceiling. "Got you… You Earthling hating Mutant!"

The Ladies, and Marsha marched right up to the monsters and slapped them hard across the face.

"What is your malfunction Titan!" snapped My Grandfather.

"Mighty Titan… they have captured us both!" cried X-2-0.

"Shut up… Shut up you fool!"

**_Later on_**…

The aliens were ever so grateful to have Titan out of the way. That they not only gave us back STINGRAY, but they even had fixed her up so she was now even better than before.

Now her speed and thrust could get us home in only about 5 days or less. That was very kind of them.

It turned out that the aliens were really friendly beings all along, Titan had just fooled them all in making them believe his ways of Earthlings being hostile.

"_You and your kind will now always be welcome among our people." _Said the new leader of the Titanica.

We all saluted to them, "And Earth will now accept you as loyal friends in truth." Said Troy, he shook hands with the leader, and the crowd went wild.


	26. It's a great big Universe

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

The aliens didn't really mind that some of their members were dead, it just couldn't be helped, but they had ways to help them.

In less than a week, STINGRAY was all loaded up and ready for the long voyage back to Earth.

Marsha was even more than willing to come back to Earth with us, because she had nowhere else to go, and also…

I was finally able to figure it out that she had a huge crush on me. Boy was I ever amazed.

Besides… it would be nice to take her back, and show the world for the first time that there is intelligent life out here in the Universe.

With Grandfather's crew watching over Titan in the ship's prison, and my crew ready on the bridge, we took off.

"_So long Earthlings… have a safe journey home!"_

I saluted to the aliens down below. "Farewell Martians… and God speed to you all."

Henri fired up the Turbo Boosters, and STINGRAY took off back into Space. "Well everyone… get one last look at Mars while you can." I said.

We all kept on starring at Mars until it was out of sight from our view screens, and it was off to Earth.

As I fiddled around my suit, I remember Rhapsody's gift was still in there. It did bring me good luck throughout this entire Mission.

I decided it was time to open it up, and what I saw inside it nearly froze me on the spot. It was the half heart shaped rock with my initials on it.

The one I gave to that brunette at Space camp all those years ago… "But… but… how!"

Then suddenly I remembered something else. I had heard the sound of a girl screaming, it sounded as though she was dying her hair and over did it.

"So… I was right all along." Elizabeth teased. Rhapsody really was that girl I had a crush on long ago, and since I gave her my half of the heart she made…

…She must know now too. That I'm that kid she met all those years ago. I couldn't believe it.

Everyone started to giggle under their breaths, because now that Marsha was with us… what was going to happen when we got home.

**_Five Days later_**…

We docked STINGRAY off at the World Space Station, and took one of the shuttles back down to Earth.

"Home… sweet home!" cried Henri.

"We made it!" cried James and he and Sarah shared a hug.

"What a wonderful sight!" added Sarah.

There was quite the commotion when we touched down in California, and even General Gray himself as there to greet us.

He volunteered to take Titan back to the labs in England to have him examined all over with the usual batteries of tests.

Seeing how he'd respond to…

_Intense Heat… Freezing Cold… High Voltage… Toxic Substances… Pain… Sleep Deprivation… and Occultation, (that's needles), and even Dissection!_

The Perfect Punishment for Titan, considering all the trouble he caused us, and threatening to destroy the world.

Finally we made it back to WASP in Florida, and the Angels went wild that we had returned safely especially Rhapsody.

She did know indeed that she and I were those young kid we met at Space camp, and now we could be together… except for one little detail.

I would tell her at dinner.

The Dinner was another Black Tie gala like before, and Grandfather and I had made our little speech at our table.

"And that's about it… now we know what we're up against!" I said. "Whole races of people living out there!"

"Some bad, and some good!" added James.

"Some to help, and some to fight!" replied Sarah.

"But Mykan… what I don't understand is… how you were able to last a huge battle and not getting your spacesuits damaged." Rhapsody asked me.

"Well… see that's thing I've been meaning to tell you." I said, and I pointed towards the door way… and there she was.

"Angels… fellow Officers, Rhapsody… Meet Marsha. The latest recruit to the World Astronaut Security Patrol!"

Rhapsody could tell just by looking at how sweet that alien girl looked, "Well… what do you know." she said.

"With her on the team, we'll definitely know what to be up against." Said Troy.

"Well…" Rhapsody replied, "I certainly know what I'm up against!"

We all burst into laughter.

As for the Past people. They became full time full-fledged Astronauts, and were given proper living quarters outside of the base.

Even if there were times in which they could go home to the past, they didn't want to go back.

They actually loved it here in the Future, so much to learn, so many new things to discover… they really did now belong here with us.

We planned to go all over the solar system, and explore every bit of it that we could, after all…

_**(Mykan)**_

_Everybody lives on a street in a city  
Or a village or a town for what it's worth.  
_

_**(James)**_

_And they're all inside a country which is part of a continent  
That sits upon a planet known as Earth.  
_

_**(Sarah)**_

_And the Earth is a ball full of oceans and some mountains  
Which is out there spinning silently in space.  
_

_**(Henri)**_

_And living on that Earth are the plants and the animals  
And also the entire human race._

_**(All four)**_

_It's a great big universe  
And we're all really puny  
We're just tiny little specks  
About the size of Mickey Rooney.  
It's big and black and inky  
And we are small and dinky  
It's a big universe and we're not._

_**(Troy)**_

_And we're part of a vast interplanetary system  
Stretching seven hundred billion miles long.  
_

_**(Samuel)**_

_With nine planets and a sun; we think the Earth's the only one  
That has life on it, although we could be wrong.  
_

_**(Elizabeth)**_

_Across the interstellar voids are a billion asteroids  
Including meteors and Halley's Comet too.  
_

_**(Moses)**_

_And there's over fifty moons floating out there like balloons  
In a panoramic trillion-mile view._

_**(Mykan)**_

_And still it's all a speck amid a hundred billion stars  
In a galaxy we call the Milky Way.  
_

_**(James)**_

_It's sixty thousand trillion miles from one end to the other  
And still that's just a fraction of the way.  
_

_**(Sarah)**_

_'Cause there's a hundred billion galaxies that stretch across the sky  
Filled with constellations, planets, moons and stars.  
_

_**(Henri)**_

_And still the universe extends to a place that never ends  
Which is maybe just inside a little jar!_

_**(EVERYONE)**_

_It's a great big universe  
And we're all really puny  
We're just tiny little specks  
About the size of Mickey Rooney.  
Though we don't know how it got here_

_Real important part here_

_It's a big Universe and it's OURS!_

_**THE END**_


End file.
